So Love With Two
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: apa yang akan dilakukan naruto jika dia terperangkap diantara dua orang saudara yang mencintainya? pada Sai atau Sasuke dia akan menjatuhkan pilihannya?
1. Note me

**Normal POV**

Jadi orang polos itu emang super merepotkan, apalagi buat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yah, itulah yang dialami Uzumaki Naruto di Konoha Gakuen, sekolah asrama super ngetop di Tokyo yang khusus buat anak cowok. Sebenarnya sih, oke-oke aja jika ada orang polos tapi kalau polosnya itu udah keterlaluan sampe-sampe nggak sadar diri sih lain lagi ceritanya...

Nah, cerita ini dimulai dari sebuah pagi yang tenang dan damai, langit biru tanpa awan terbentang luas di atas sekolah seolah-olah ingin berkata bahwa hari itu akan menjadi hari yang panas.

Dan akan menjadi lebih panas lagi jika berada di radius 10 m dari Naruto, tapi tetap aja ada juga orang yang betah deket-deket sama orang ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi dan Sasuke Uchiha, yang notabenya merupakan sahabat-sahabat si pirang yang satu ini.

Tapi... diam-diam ternyata ada satu orang yang memendam perasaan pada Naruto lhooo, siapa coba?

Shikamaru? Salah.

Kiba? Salah juga.

Choji? Jangan ngaco!

Yap begitulah ternyata pemuda yang menyukai Naruto adalah si ganteng dari keluarga Uchiha yang punya rambut berwarna raven dan super cool, SASUKE!

Eh, jangan keburu jijik dulu atau langsung ninggalin FF ini dulu, di KG(Konoha Gakuen) percintaan sesama jenis itu udah biasa lho, yaiyalah habis yang setiap hari ditemuai mereka kan cuma cowok, dan mereka Cuma boleh keluar sekolah waktu liburan doank,jadi jarang ketemu cewek. Makanya jangan kaget begitu dengar kalau sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang persentase 'nyimpang'nya paling besar se Jepang.

Yup, sebelum author mulai nyimpang dari cerita, sebaiknya langsung kita mulai saja inti ceritanya, sasuke yang akan pertama bercerita.

**Sasuke POV**

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, rambutnya berwarna pirang jabrik, kulitnya coklat terbakar matahari, wajahnya androgini, tidak jelas cewek atau cowok dan berkesan imut, sifatnya ceria dan penuh semangat. Namun yang paling menonjol darinya adalah dia memiliki pesona yang besar sebagai uke.

Dan aku mencintainya.

**(buset, jujur amat!)**

Walaupun begitu aku sama sekali belum pernah mengatakan itu padanya, seharusnya dia sudah sadar akan perasaanku padanya dari sikapku yang ingin memonopolinya. Namun namanya saja Naruto, terlalu polos sampai-sampai membuatku emosi saja.

**(lho? Bisa emosi juga to?-author langsung gosong dichidori)**

Seperti pagi ini...

"Dobe," panggilku padanya, "Jangan cengar-cengir begitu. Bikin kesal saja." Kataku memperingatkannya, karena dia tak sadar senyumnya itu membuat para seme 'lapar' dan ingin 'memangsanya'.

Namun bukannya sadar dia malah ngamuk-ngamuk. "Teme! Baru ketemu itu bilangnya 'selamat pagi ' atau 'gimana kabarmu'! pagi-pagi udah bikin orang marah saja!"

"Hn" gerutuku pendek.

"Jangan Cuma 'hn' aja! Dasar Teme!"

Dari arah belakang kudengar Shikamaru datang sambil menguap lebar, "Hoahhhmmm, selamat pagi..."dia langsung mensejajari kami berjalan, "Ah, sial. Gara-gara ada murid baru aku terpaksa bangun pagi." Gerutunya.

"Apa? Ada murid baru? Masuk kelas kita? Mukanya gimana? Pindahan dari mana? Siapa namanya?" tanya naruto beruntun.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya."Entah."

"Hah?" tanya si blondie bingung, "Kok entah sih?"

"Aku malas mengingat-ingatnya." Jawab shikamaru cuek sambil melenggang melewati kami. "Aku ke kelas dulu, pingin tidur,"

**...so love with two...**

Hari ini membosankan sama seperti hari-hari lain. Kupandang langit biru yang warnanya sama dengan warna mata Dobe, biru. Aku tak perlu memperhatikan apapun di sekolah, semua aku sudah tau **(author ngamuk-ngamuk)** aku Cuma berangkat untuk bertemu Naruto saja.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi-sensei masuk sambil membawa seseorang, seseorang yang rasanya kukenal dengan tidak baik.

"Semua, kenalkan ini adalah anak baru namanya Sai Uchiha." Kakashi-sensei memperkenalkan anak itu, membuat semua anak berbisik-bisik ramai.

Anak itu tersenyum palsu,"Aku Sai Uchiha. Hai Sasuke apa kabar?"

Perhatian semua anak langsung teralih padaku, bahkan Naruto langsung bertanya, "Kau kenal dia Teme?"  
"Ya. Dia adik tiriku. Anak istri kedua ayahku." Jawabku sambil menatap Sai lekat-lekat, "Sai, kau datang untuk merebut semua milikku kan." Kataku dingin

Dia kembali menampilkan senyum bekunya, "Tentu."


	2. Hug Me

**Naruto POV**

"Teme!" teriakku begitu melihat Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kelas, "Teme! Tunggu! Aku mau tanya, Teme!"

Dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya, syukurlah. Berarti aku tak perlu capek-capek mengejarnya, kalau terlalu banyak bergerak kakiku bisa membesar kaya kaki author yang punya hobi lari itu sampe-sampe kakinya segedhe gajah.

**(Naruto dihajar Author dengan menggunakan jutsunya-hah jutsu apa?)**

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat. Dasar cowok super irit kata!

"Siapa, sebenarnya Sai itu, Teme? Kau bilang dia itu saudaramu, tapi kalian tampak saling... benci?" tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu, siapa tahu ini topik yang dihindari seorang Sasuke. Siapa tahu ini aib keluarganya.

Dia berbalik menghadapku. "Bukan urusanmu." Katanya ketu sambil berlalu meninggalkanku berdiri terpaku.

Begitu kesadaranku kembali (Emang kesadarannya ilang ke mana?) aku langsung berlari mengejarnya -walau sebenarnya aku malas melakukannya- dan nekat memprotesnya kembali. "Memang bukan urusanku! Tapi kita ini kan sahabat!"

Dia kembali berhenti mendadak dan membuatku menabrak belakang kepalanya.

"Ittai!" seruku saat hidungku menghantap tulang kepala belakangnya.

Dia menatapku tajam membuatku salah tingkah, mukaku terasa memerah dan tubuhku terasa lumpuh.

"Begitukah hubungan kita menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedingin es kutub utara **(emang pernah ke kutub utara? Sampai bisa membuat perbandingan yang tepat?)** yang selama ini belum pernah aku dengar sekalipun.

Bibirku terasa kaku saat menjawabnya.

"Memangnya tidak?"

Tangannya terjulur, kupikir dia akan memukulku sehingga kupejamkan mataku erat-erat, setidaknya kupikir itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan kuterima dari pukulan itu, walau nggak mungkin sih...

Namun tak kurasakan apapun yang terasa sakit.

Kubuka mataku.

Di hadapanku kulihat sebuah bahu lebar, disampingku kurasakan lembut dan harumya rambut berwarna raven, di tubuhku, kurasakan hangat kuat dan lembutnya sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkar di sana.

Sasuke memelukku?

Dia membenamkan wajahnya di pundakku sehingga dapat kurasakan desah nafasnya di leherku. Terasa geli namun menyenangkan.

"Maaf, sekali ini saja, Dobe." Kudengar bisikannya di telingaku. Suaranya serak, bukan suara seoran Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal.

Wajahku memarah saat kurasakan debaran jantung Sasuke di dadaku, atau... itu malah suara debaran jantungku sendiri? Aku tak bisa membedakannya! Soalnya jantunggku sendiri pun rasanya seperti sudah akan meledak!

Tiba-tiba dia melepas pelukannya dan menjauh.

Kakiku terasa lemas sekali, seakan terbuat dari agar-agar, sehingga tak bisa menopangku berdiri lagi.

Aku jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan wajah seakan terbakar.

Kuacak-acak rambutku dengan perasaan frustasi, lalu kupegang dadaku jantungku masih terus berpacu, kalau begini terus aku bisa mati kena serangan stroke nanti **(HAH?!)**. Wajahku juga masih sangat panas dan aku berani bertaruh warnanya juga pasti sangat merah seperti udang rebus saus tomat **(NYAM...)**.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu?" tanyaku pelan.

**...so love with two...**

**Normal POV**

Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, tersembunyi diantara remang-remang bayangan tembok semen Konoha Gakuen, sepasang mata hitam memandang dengan penuh kepuasan.

"Akan kurebut dia darimu, Sasuke."


	3. Worry Me

**Normal POV**

BRAKKK!

Naruto menggebrak mejanya dengan kesal, "Sikamaru! Choji! Kiba! Kita harus cari tahu sekarang juga!" dia memulai pembicaraan dengan nada serius.

"Hoahmm..." Shikamaru menguap.

"Nyam-nyam." Choji masih tetap makan keripiknya.

"Khrrr..." gumam Kiba.

**(Itu menggumam? OK, tak usah pedulikan.)**

"KENAPA REAKSI KALIAN BEGITU HAH?!" teriak Naruto marah masih sambil menggebrak mejanya berulang-ulang. **(Syukurlah, mejanya nggak hancur, kalau sampai hancur bisa berabe.) **"Kalian bertiga benar-benar dingin, orang lagi serius kok malah dicuekin sih?!"

"Jangan mendekat Naruto." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengambil posisi tidur lagi, "Kalau kau mendekat suhunya jadi tidak enak buat tidur tau."

Naruto mendidih, kepalanya mulai berasap. **(Bercanda...)** Dia mulai kehabisan kesabaran pada teman-temannya itu.

"Ini bukan soal aku tahu!" katanya jengkel, "Ini soal Sasuke! Hari ini dia benar-benar aneh sekali."

Kiba tampak muli tertarik, "Hah? Sasuke?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan dia."

"Memangnya ada apa?" kembali Kiba bertanya.

"E... hari ini dia jadi lebih pendiam. Terus-terusan menatap langit sambil cemberut seakan-akan dia mempunyai beban yang tak bisa dia bagi dengan kita." Kata Naruto, dia memutuskan untuk merahasiakan soal kejadian di lorong tadi, menurutnya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan soal itu pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hah? Bukannya emang biasanya kaya gitu?" Kiba tampak bingung.

"Bukan! Bukan! Kali ini lebih ekstrem!" Naruto menjelaskan, sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dia berusaha menjelaskan, "Bahkan waktu kupanggil dia nggak mau nyahut, padahal biasanya dia njawab kok!" walau jawabannya Cuma 'hn?' atau 'apa, Dobe?' tambah Naruto dalam hati.

"Nah itu baru serius." Jawab Kiba. "Menurutmu apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti itu?" tambahnya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Entah. Tapi kalau menurutku pasti ada hubungannya dengan saudaranya yang baru pindah ke sini. Sasuke tampak tidak terlalu menyukai anak itu. Lagipula si Sai itu agak mencurigakan." Katanya sambil menaruh tangan di dagu dan sok berfikir keras dengan gaya detektif. Atau gayanya Author kalau nggak bisa ngerjain PR Kimia.

OK, lupakan.

Back to the story:

"Benar juga, kalau menurutku Sasuke bukan Cuma 'tidak suka' pada anak itu malah cenderung membencinya. Dan bisa kutebak kalau perasaan itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kembali Kiba menimpali.

"Memang." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Lho Shikamaru bukannya kamu tidur?" tanya Naruto kaget saat temannya yang berambut model ekor kuda ini menyahut.

Seakan tak mendengar perkataan Naruto **(Atau memang berpura-pura tidak dengar?)** Shikamaru melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau dengar sendiri kata-kata dia tadi kan? Dia bilang dia datang untuk merebut semua yang dimiliki Sasuke kan?"

"Iya juga, sih..." naruto bergumam.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Choji yang dari tadi diam saja dan hanya mendengarkan sambil makan keripiknya menyahut. "Sai Uchiha datang ke sini tuh."

Tubuh mereka langsung menegang, bagaimana tidak tersangka mereka yang nomor satu datang tepat setelah mereka bicarakan.

"Dia pasti panjang umur." Gumam Kiba.

"Halo semuanya." Kata Sai sambil datang menghampiri mereka, "Kudengar kalian teman dekatnya Sasuke. Apa Sasuke pernah bercerita tentangku pada kalian?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyum terpasang di bibirnya.

Kiba mengangguk lalu membalas senyuman Sai dengan senyuman setengah hati, "Ya, kami memang teman dekatnya Sasuke. Dan dia tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang dirimu." Jawabnya to the point, instingnya yang sudah lama dia asah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan cowok yang dikatakan sebagai adik tiri Sasuke ini.

**(Hebat! Aku juga mau instig setajam itu, instingku tumpul sih...)**

Dia kembali tersenyum, "Katanya teman, namun ternyata dia sama sekali tak percaya pada kalian rupanya."

Naruto langsung naik pitam "Kau bilang apa hah!" bentaknya sambil mengangkat kerah Sai. "Kau harus tahu satu hal! Walau Sasuke tidak menceritakan segala hal pada kami bukan berarti dia tidak percaya pada kami! Karena dia itu teman kami yang sangat berharga!"

Sai mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda dia tak ingin berkelahi, "Gomen, gomen. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat kalian marah kok." Katanya tenang, seakan diangkat kerahnya adalah hal yang biasa baginya. "Lagipula ini hri pertamaku sekolah di sini, aku tak mau reputasiku hancur karena hal seperti ini."

"Sudah, turunkan dia Naruto, aku tahu kau marah karena dia menghina Sasuke. Namun mengajak berkelahi anak baru juga bukan hal yang bijak." Shikamaru melerai.

Dengan berat hati Naruto melepaskan cowok itu.

"Ck, ternyata teman-teman Sasuke Cuma orang-orang kasar seperti kalian. Tak heran dia diusir dari keluarga Uchiha." Kata Sai dengan nada mencemooh.

Keempat anak itu terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

...CAPS 3 END...

**MULAI INI AKU AKAN MENGUCAPKAN MAKASIH PADA YANG UDAH BACA (Ternyata ada yang mau baca FF pertamaku ini)**

**ARIGATO!**

**Dan untuk ****princess tarry hatakhe**** terima kasihnya dobel deh, maaf soal naruko itu karena tangan saya kepleset sedikit saat memilih chara, dan saya nggak sadar. Jadi DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA, makasih banyak sudah beritahu ya ^_^**

**Buat yang lain yang sadar soal naruko itu maaf ya, ini 100% kesalahan saya maklum masih baru.**


	4. Leave Me

**Naruto POV**

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kaget tak percaya pada apa yang dikatakannya. "Sasuke... dia tak mungkin diusir dari keluarga Uchiha!" teriakku membuat anak-anak lain di kelas mulai memperhatikan kami.

Namun Sai hanya tersenyum misterius dan pergi ke luar meninggalkan kami dengan misteri yang telah ia buat tanpa ia pecahkan.

"Sial." Kataku kesal. "SIAAAALLL!"

**Sai POV**

Aku tersenyum simpul, anak itu benar-benar mudah dipermainkan. Namun kata-kataku memang tak salah juga, hanya kurang benar saja.

Tanpa kusadari seringai kejam muncul di wajahku, ya... dia anak yang disukai Sasuke. Tak salah lagi. Ternyata penyakitnya masih belum dapat disembuhkan juga, itulah yang membuat Tousan marah besar dan menyekolahkan Sasuke di sini karena tak ingin melihat wajahnya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang pewaris keluarga Uchiha 'homo', kalau begini sih sudah jelas kalau keluarga Uchiha akan tamat setelah diwariskan kepada Sasuke.

Keluargaku memang berantakan. Broken Home istilahnya, aku adalah anak kandung dari Fugaku Uchiha dari selingkuhannya sedang Sasuke dan putra pertama Uchiha, Itachi adalah anak dari istri resmi Tousan, Mikoto Uchiha.

Setelah ibuku meninggal karena bunuh diri tak tahan dengan Tousan yang tak kunjung memenuhi janjinya untuk menikahi ibuku secara resmi, aku diakui sebagai anak oleh orang itu. Tentu saja banyak anggota keluarga yang tidak setuju soal diangkatnya aku sebagai anak, salah satunya Itachi, kakak beda ibu denganku.

Dia meninggalkan keluarga dan kewajibannya sebagai pewaris, untuk membuktikan ketidaksetujuannya.

Dan Sasuke yang diangkat sebagai pewaris berikutnya ternyata menyimpang.

Namun tetap saja, keluarga tak setuju dengan usulan kalau aku yang akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan Uchiha.

Demi Kaasan yang sudah meninggal aku berjanji.

Aku akan jadi pewatis Uchiha. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Dari kejauhan kulihat Sasuke datang berjalan ke arahku, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku, cool seperti biasa.

Membuatku muak saja.

Saat dia melewatiku aku berbisik. "Cowok itu, yang berambut pirang dan jabrik. Diakah uke mu yang sekarang."

Perkataanku langsung membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Bukan." Katanya cepat tanpa berbalik menatapku.

"Hmm... jadi dia belum kau dapatkan? Tumben." Kataku sinis, lalu dengan nada yang lebih rendah aku menambahkan. "Kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkannya sebelum kau sempat mendapatkannya, Sasuke."

"Tak akan kubiarkan." Katanya sambil berbalik menghadapku, matanya tampak menakutkan dan raut wajahnyapun terlihat keras. "Akan kuhancurkan kau sebelum kau sempat menyentuhnya." Katanya dengan nada penuh kemarahan. Lalu ia berbalik dan pergi.

Aku tersenyum sinis.

Lucu.

Benar-benar lucu.

Wah wah wah ternyata dia serius kali ini, tampaknya permainan kali ini akan menjadi lebih menarik dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

**Naruto POV**

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan **(Ya iyalah kan di dalam kelas.) **tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku menggigil, seperti ada yang merambat dari pinggul lalu ke punggungku dan terus naik. Rasanya panas dingin, sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku di belakang. Rasanya panas dingin tak mengenakkan. "Okan (Maksudnya panas dingin)." Kataku.

"Okan?(Yang ini ditulis pakai kanji 'ibu')" , ketiga temanku langsung menyaut bersamaan mendengar kata-kataku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kelas membuatku kaget, "Hei Sasuke!" panggilku saat melihat pemuda berambut raven itu masuk. "Ayo, kesini! Ada yang mau kami bicarakan denganmu!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Berisik." Katanya sambil berjalan ke arahku. "Jangan pernah panggil aku lagi. Kau membuatku muak, Naruto."katanya tegas.

Aku tertawa. "Hahaha. Aku tahu kok."

Dia menatap mataku tajam, lalu dengan suara yang dalam ia berkata lagi. "Aku serius. Jangan pernah lagi mendekatiku. Aku membencimu."

...CAPS 4 END...

**YAH! Seperti kata Geesha chocola, fanfict ini kok jadi serius ya? Aku juga nggak ngerti, tapi kumohon tetep baca ya! Review juga jika misalnya ada yang kurang. Mohon kritik dan sarannya buat author baru nan abal-abal ini...**

**Makasih buat geesha chocola yang selalu baca ya! ARIGATO! Seperti katamu aku memang AUTHOR GILA. Tapi jangan kapok ya.**

**Oh iya kemarin ada yang ngirim PM tanya kok aku nggak pake disclaimer atau sambutan di atas sebelum cerita. Baiklah akan kujelaskan, aku ingin kalian fokus sama ceritanya tapi kalau memang bagus ada disclaimernya, aku akan buat di cerita yang lain.**

**Sekali lagi.**

**ARIGATO!**


	5. Hate Me

**Shikamaru POV**

"Sudahlah, Naruto." Kiba mencoba membujuk cowok pirang yang sedari tadi hanya duduk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Makan dulu saja ramen itu, baru pikirkan soal Sasuke."

"Mana bisa makan ramen di situasi seperti ini!" Protesnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang makan ramen ini." Kata choji sambil mengambil ramen yang sudah diincarnya sedari tadi.

Naruto langsung menarik balik mi kesukaannya itu dari tangan Choji. "Enak saja! Tadi kau kan sudah makan dua mangkuk. Masa masih mau mengambil jatahku juga!" katanya sambil memakan mi itu dengan rakus. "Ya, Khiba henal, kuhikilkan hahis makhan saha ya.(translate: Ya, Kiba benar, kupikirkan habis makan saja ya.)" gumamnya.

Aku menggeleng melihat mereka, dalam otakku aku memikirkan tentang semua yang terjadi selama hari ini.

**FLASH BACK (Shikamaru POV)**

"Berisik." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Jangan pernah panggil aku lagi. Kau membuatku muak, Naruto."katanya tegas.

Naruto tertawa, dia sudah biasa dikatai seperti itu oleh Sasuke dan tak pernah merasa sakit hati lagi jika mendengarnya. "Hahaha. Aku tahu kok."

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto tajam, lalu dengan suara yang dalam ia berkata lagi. "Aku serius. Jangan pernah lagi mendekatiku. Aku membencimu."

Naruto terhenyak. "Kau bercanda kan Teme?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar hebat. "Katakan kau bercanda?!"

"Aku tak bercanda." Katanya dengan sinis. "Selama ini aku membencimu, aku muak melihatmu berkeliaran di sekelilingku. Jangan dekati aku lagi." Katanya dengan tenang sambil melangkah ke luar ruangan lagi, "Satu lagi, jangan panggil aku 'teme' lagi." Tambahnya.

**FLAS BACK END**

**Shikamaru POV**

Aku tak habis pikir tentang kejadian saat ini. Semua berlangsung dengan cepat, keadaan Sasuke memang aneh seharian ini. Namun saat tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya dia masih seperti biasa.

Apalagi mengingat sikapnya pada Naruto. Ini benar-benar ganjil. Kenapa dia mengatakan benci pada Naruto padahal dia menyukainya.

Kalau tidak salah Naruto juga sempat marah-marah tadi, dia mengatakan kondisi Sasuke agak aneh setelah dia mengejar Sasuke keluar kelas.

Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu antara mereka berdua yang menyebabkan Sasuke membencinya?

Tidak mungkin.

Sebodoh-bodohnya Naruto, dia pasti sadar kalau suatu kejadian membuatnya dibenci Sasuke. Namun dia tampak syok saat Sasuke mengatakan benci. Berarti bukan itu masalahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kata-kata Naruto saat menceritakan keadaan Sasuke siang ini.

'Entah. Tapi kalau menurutku pasti ada hubungannya dengan saudaranya yang baru pindah ke sini. Sasuke tampak tidak terlalu menyukai anak itu. Lagipula si Sai itu agak mencurigakan.'

Benar juga.

Sai tadi juga sempat menghilang beberapa saat setelah kepergian Sasuke yang pertama. Jangan-jangan dia mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke bersikap aneh seperti ini.

Itu bisa saja, soalnya mereka tampak saling benci.

Aku memejamkan mata, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi tapi aku belum bisa memperkirakannya.

'Tak heran dia diusir dari keluarga Uchiha' samara-samar kudengar suara Sai bergema dalam pikiranku.

Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?

Aku merasa seperti sedang bermain puzzle yang tak lengkap. Membingungkan.

Pasti ada hubungannya. Semua pasti ada hubungnnya, soal Naruto, Sai, Sasuke dan keluarga Uchiha. Tapi aku belum dapat menebak benang merahnya.

"Masalahnya itu baru duagaanku saja." Gumamku pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan bilang kau juga mengincar ramenku, Shikamaru." Ancam Naruto asal.

Aku mendengus.

**Sasuke POV**

'Ini cara terbaik untuk melindungi Naruto.' Kataku dalam hati. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sai padanya jika aku tetap membiarkan Naruto berkeliaran di sekitarku.

Tapi dadaku sakit.

Lebih sakit dari pada yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Kulihat Sai telah menungguku di ujung lorong. Sebuah senyum ganjil tersungging di bibirnya. "Tak kusangka, kau akan melakukan cara seperti itu." Katanya.

Aku tak membalas.

"Kuakui, cowok pirang itu, siapa namanya? Naruto cukup manis juga. Lumayan." Katanya lagi sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Jangan macam-macam." Ancamku.

Dia berbalik memunggungiku sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Wah, ternyata kau serius padanya. Tak kusangka." Katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Kalau melihatmu begitu, aku jadi ingin sedikit menggodamu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kataku langsung pada intinya.

Dia tersenyum lagi sambil menolehkan kepalanya. "Dari kata-katamu, seakan aku ini penjahat saja. Tapi tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukan apapun." Jawabnya dengan nada rendah. "Tidak padamu, tapi pada Naruto... entah ya."

"Brengsek." Makiku, "Sudah kukatakan kan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun sesukamu."

Sai hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kau tahu apa? Tak ada yang kau tahu tentang aku." Katanya tanpa memedulikan ancamanku padanya. "Kalau bisa coba saja. Namun aku berani bertaruh... 'kau tak akan bisa.'."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

...Chaps 5 End...

**Ya saya kembali, kali ini saya mau membalas review dari semuanya, makasih ya sudah review! Arigato!**

**- Yang pertama dari ****nasusay**

**Makasih atas dukungannya, aku benar benar senang lho saat kamu bilang cerita ini menarik. Kita sama-sama berusaha sebagai penghuni baru ya.**

**- yang kedua dari****NamikazeNoah**

**Terima kasih juga ya, maaf ceritanya pendek habis author nggak punya laptop atau computer di rumah jadi buatnya di warnet, karena waktu terbatas jadi chapnya pendek deh, Gomenasai.**

**- yang ketiga dari ****blue night-chan**

**ceritanya aneh ya? Maaf deh kalau begitu, tapi kok reviewnya Cuma '…', saya bingung ini maksudnya apa?**

**- lalu yang keempat dari ****Uchy-san**

**Wah tank you banget nuh, menambah kepercayaan diri saya lho.**

**- Terakhir dari ****NiMin Shippers**

**Makasih reviewnya, sangat membangun lho, sekarang gimana sudahkah lebih baik? Saya sangat senang kalau ada yang review seperti ini. Makasih banyak ^_^**


	6. Near Me

**Naruto POV**

Dengan malas aku berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong asrama. Aku tak ingin bertemu Sasuke sekarang. Tidak dengan semua perasaanku yang kacau balau saat ini. "Kenapa aku harus satu kamar dengan Sasuke..." gerutuku sambil memperlambat langkah kakiku.

Kenapa semua terjadi begitu banyak hari ini, membuatku lelah saja. "Hah..." aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Hei, jangan menghela nafas seperti itu, nanti kebahagiaanmu akan diambil satu." Kudengar seseorang menegurku dari arah belakang.

Aku tak familier dengan suaranya jadi aku menoleh untuk melihat siapakah orang yang telah menegurku itu. Seketika tubuhku terasa semakin berat, padahal tadi saja sudah berat, saat melihat orang itu. "Sai Uchiha." Kataku menyebut nama orang itu.

"Halo." Sapanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhku terasa panas dingin, itu adalah perasaan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan siang tadi. Aku merasa ada firasat buruk yang mengintaiku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri mencari asal hawa buruk itu, manun tak ada apapun di sana.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya Sai sambil ikut menoleh ke kanan dan kiri ikut mencari benda yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya.

Aku berbalik pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi.

Aku benar-benar tak mau berurusan dengan orang yang satu ini. Apalagi mengingat aku telah mengangkat kerah bajunya siang tadi karena terbawa emosi. Siapa yang tahu anak ini mau balas dendam padaku. Apalagi lorong bagian sini sepi, entah pada kemana para penghuninya, padahal sebentar lagi jam malam.

"Hei!" panggil Sai lagi, namun aku mengacuhkannya. "Kalau tidak salah namamu Naruto Uzumaki kan?"

Aku masih mengacuhkannya.

"Kudengar kau orang yang sangat disayangi oleh Sasuke." Dia masih berusaha mengajakku mengobrol.

OK, aku sudah tak bisa mengacuhkannya lagi sekarang. Jadi aku berbalik dan langsung menatap matanya. "Biar kutegaskan, aku bukan orang yang disayang Sasuke. Aku adalah orang yang dibencinya. Kau mengerti?" tandasku tajam.

Dia hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Bukankah tadi siang kau mengatakan kau adalah sahabatnya?"

"Tadi siang, 'ya'. Sekarang 'tidak'." Jawabku dengan kesal, mungkin dia tak tahu, tapi harusnya dia sadar sedang mengorek luka baruku yang belum mengering. "Tampaknya kau tertarik dengan kepribadianku?" tanyaku sinis sambil kembali berjalan menuju kamarku. Kali ini aku melangkah cepat.

"Memang. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kepribadian teman sekamarku."

Sekali lagi aku langsung berhenti berjalan."APA?!" teriakku frustasi.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu dari Sasuke, karena satu kamar harus berisi tiga orang sedang kamar kalian baru berisi dua orang, oleh Kakashi-sensei aku dimasukkan ke kamar kalian," jawabnya sambil tersenyum polos

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi jauh lebih buruk, dan kupikir tak mungkin keadaan akan menjadi lebih buruk daripada ini. "ARGH! KAKASHI SIALAAAANNNN!" teriaksu sangat keras menyalahkan wali kelas sekaligus bapak asrama kami.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku mendengar suara jeritan yang sangat keras sampai menggema ke seluruh asrama. Suara itu sudah sangat sering kudengar sampai-sampai aku hafal siapa pemilik suara jeritan itu. Tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan...

Uzumaki Naruto.

Bisa kutebak, kurasa dia sudah tahu soal keputusan memasukkan Sai ke kamar kami, entah dari siapa.

Dan aku bisa bilang. Aku cukup lega mengatakan kalau suara jeritannya terdengar frustasi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka –dibanting- dengan kasar oleh seseorang.

"KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG PADAKU SOAL 'DIA'!" teriak si pembuka pintu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman sekamarku, Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku menjulurkan leherku melihat orang di balik punggung Naruto. Cih, ternyata Sai. Kurasa dia juga yang telah memberitahu Naruto soal pembagian kamar ini. "Tak ada urusanku untuk mengatakannya padamu." Jawabku ketus.

"Terserah kalau kau benci padaku. Tapi kita tetap teman sekamar! Setidaknya katakan padaku soal 'dia'." Naruto masih tetap tak terima.

"Hn." Jawabku.

Dia tampak lelah, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang berada di samping ranjangku. "Pasti Dewa Ironi menemaniku sampai-sampai aku harus sekamar dengan dua orang Uchiha." Gumamnya pelan. Namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Jadi aku pakai ranjang yang mana?" tanya Sai yang sedari tadi diam saja di depan pintu kamar.

"Terserah." Jawabku.

Dia tersenyum iblis. "Kalau begitu aku ingin ranjang yang kau pakai." Katanya dengan nada datar yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

"APA?!" teriak Naruto langsung berdiri dari ranjangnya. "Kenapa harus ranjangnya Sasuke?!" protesnya membuatku senang "Kenapa tidak pakai saja ranjang yang di atas?!" tambahnya.

Sai mendekat dengan cara yang menakutkan ke arah Naruto. "Karena aku ingin dekat denganmu." Jawabnya.


	7. Talking About Me

**Normal POV**

Sesorang mengetuk kamar yang dipakai Kiba, Shikamaru dan Choji dengan lemah sekitar tengah malam.

Shikamaru yang saat itu tengah tidur-tiduran langsung bangkit sambil menggerutu pendek. "Siapa sih, orang yang datang jam segini? Bikin repot saja." Katanya sambil membuka pintu.

Di hadapannya berdiri sesosok anak laki-laki seusianya dengan rambut honey blonde yang tengah memeluk bantalnya erat sambil memasang wajah merana.

"Hah? Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya. "Ngapain jam segini ke kamar orang sambil bawa bantal?"

Naruto langsung memeluk Shikamaru erat. "Tolong aku! Biarkan aku tidur di sini!" jeritnya histeris, membuat Choji dan Kiba yang sudah tidur terbangun saking kagetnya.

"Kamu kenapa, Naruto?"

**FLASH BACK (Naruto POV)**

"Jadi aku pakai ranjang yang mana?" tanya Sai yang sedari tadi diam saja di depan pintu kamar.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

Sai tersenyum iblis. "Kalau begitu aku ingin ranjang yang kau pakai." Katanya dengan nada datar yang terkesan dibuat-buat pada Sasuke.

"APA?!" teriakku langsung berdiri dari ranjang dengan kesal, dia anak baru kok udah berani bertingkah sih? "Kenapa harus ranjangnya Sasuke?!" protesku tak terima dengan permantaan Sai. "Kenapa tidak pakai saja ranjang yang di atas?!" tambahku sambil menunjuk ranjang yang ada di atas ranjangku.

Sai mendekat dengan cara yang menakutkan ke arahku membuatku merinding. "Karena aku ingin dekat denganmu." Jawabnya.

Aku tertawa dengan nada yang dipaksakan. "Lucu, Lucu sekali Sai Uchiha, kau nyaris membuatku percaya." Kataku dengan nada yang kuusahakan terdengar yakin, namun aku tak bisa menyembunyikan getaran di dalamnya.

Sai tersenyum misterius, "Menurutmu begitu?"

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Lalu kualihkan pembicaraan. "Hei, Sasuke. Kau tak setuju dia pakai ranjangmu kan?" tanyaku sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang tampak agak kesal.

"Aku tak peduli." Katanya sambil bangkit berdiri. "Ambil saja kalau kau mau." Katanya pada Sai.

Sai tampak membeku sambil menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke. "Eng... baiklah." Jawabnya.

"Eng..." aku memijit pelipisku bingung. "Sasuke, bukannya kamu nggak suka tempat tinggi kan?"

Dia diam saja.

Aku menjentikkan jari. "Bagaimana kalau kau pakai ranjangku saja. Toh, sudah sejak lama aku ingin tidur di ranjang atas." Usulku riang.

"OK." Jawabnya singkat.

Awalnya aku pikir itu ide yang bagus, setidaknya Sasuke tidak akan ketakutan karena tidur di tempat tinggi. Namun ternyata aku salah.

Yang harusnya ku khawatirkan itu diriku sendiri.

**FLASH BACK END**

**Normal POV**

"Lalu kenapa kau pindah ke sini?" Kiba mencoba mengorek informasi dari sahabatnya yang tengah mengungsi (?) di kamarnya itu.

Naruto menggigil pelan. "Aku merasa seperti sedang tersesat di kutub utara. Suasananya sungguh tidak nyaman. Di bawahku mereka seperti sedang melakukan perang dingin. Rasanya seperti sedang terjebak di badai salju..." rancaunya pelan, membuat ketiga temannya yang lain saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

"Tenang Naruto, mau keripik?" tawar Choji.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil segenggam penuh keripik dari bungkus cemilan yang disodorkan sahabatnya yang paling besar –Choji tak suka dibilang gemuk- itu, lalu memakannya dalam sekali raupan.

"Sekarang kau sudah tenang?" Tanya Shikamaru, "Kau sudah bisa menceritakannya sekarang, Naruto?"

**FLASH BACK (Normal POV)**

Naruto bersenandung kecil sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah setelah mandi. Mandi memang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik, rasanya seperti semua beban hilang dari hati dan otaknya.

Dia masih bersenandung kecil ketika sampai di depan kamarnya. Saat hendak memutar pegangan pintu, dia mendengar obrolan yang dilakukan dua Uchiha di dalamnya.

"Lucu, mendengar kau mengatakan itu tadi." Naruto mendengar Sasuke berkata. "Kau ternyata tipe orang yang bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada orang yang tak kau cintai ya?" tambahnya dengan sinis.

Sai tertawa kecil. "Aku juga merasa kaget. Tak kusangka kau takut ketinggian." Balas cowok itu dengan nada tajam. "Yah... harusnya aku sudah tahu, sih. Kamarmu kan ada di lantai dasar. Dan jika sedang berpergian kau selalu memesan kamar di lantai bawah iya kan?" tambahnya.

"Hn."

Naruto terdiam membeku. 'Mungkin harusnya aku tak boleh mendengar percakapan ini.' Batinnya saat merasakan hawa tak enak yang berasal dari dalam kamar itu.

"Tapi aneh juga." Naruto mendengar Sai berkata. "Kau yang takut ketinggian, kenapa sampai memilih kamar di lantai tiga ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke dingin, walau ada nada getir juga di dalam perkataan itu.

Sai tertawa lagi. "Kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya tak apa. Toh sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Hn."

"Wah, Sasuke. Ternyata kau memang ingin selalu di dekatnya ya. Sampai mau melakukan hal seperti ini." Ejek Sai. "Benar-benar ironis hidupmu itu. Wajar saja kalau kau sampai diusir oleh Tousan,"

Sasuke menggeram kecil. "Jangan ceritakan soal itu pada'nya'." Katanya dengan nada mengancam.

Naruto mengerutkan alis, dia sama sekali tak bisa mengikuti pembicaraan dua orang itu. Apalagi mereka terus-terusan menggunakan kata ganti orang ketiga untuk menyebut seseorang yang tak diketahui olehnya.

"Tenang saja," kata Sai singkat, lalu dia menambahkan. "Tapi aku jadi lumayan tertarik padanya juga, lho..."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Terdengar Sai tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Tatapanmu menakutkan, Sasuke. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun kok. Aku Cuma ingin 'sedikit' menggodanya saja." Kata Sai dengan menekankan kata 'sedikit'.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke. "Hanya saja, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya... kau pasti akan kubuat menyesal seumur hidup." Ancamnya.

Naruto merasakan seseorang melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?"

"Mandi."

Dan pintu kamar dibuka tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto kaget dan hanya berdiri di depan kamar itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Hai!" katanya salah tingkah.

**Normal POV**

"Jadi begitulah." Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan dua kata. "Sejak saat itu suasana kamar jadi benar-benar tak enak."

Shikamaru memijat pelipisnya dengan geram. "Dan kau masih tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan itu, Naruto?"

"I... iya." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar 'baka'." Gerutu Shikamaru pendek disambut dengan dua anggukan kepala menyetujui dari Choji dan Kiba, serta tatapan mata polos tak mengerti dari Naruto.

"Jadi malam ini aku boleh menginap di sini kan?" Naruto memohon. "Ayolah, kumahon boleh ya? Please!" rajuknya dengan wajah manis yang bisa menggoda dan membuat 'lapar' seluruh Seme di Konoha Gakuen ini.

Ketiga temannya saling berpandangan sebentar. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi Cuma malam ini saja ya." Putus Shikamaru.

Naruto kembali memeluk sahabatnya itu. "WAH! Aku suka sekali Shikamaru deh!" teriaknya gembira.

Sedang yang dipeluk hanya gelang-geleng kepala saja. Jika orang lain yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan pasti besok akan ada gosip heboh di sekolah. Untungnya Cuma Choji dan Kiba saja yang dengar.

...Chaps 5 End...

**こんにちは。お元気ですか？****(****Konnichiwa. Ogenkidesuka?)**

**Halo semuanya, saya kembali. Maaf kalau updatenya agak lama, habis kemarin saya harus membantu bisnis keluarga dulu sih (gaya bahasanya tinggi amat nih?).**

**Jadi begitulah, chaps kali ini agak kacau ya? Berantakan ya? Susah dimengerti ya? Aneh ya?**

**Kalau begitu maaf ya.**

**Gomen.**

**Oh ya makasih buat yang udah review, kalian baik sekali mau review author amatiran seperti saya ini. Serius, saking senangnya saya sampai kebawa mimpi lho!**

**Inilah balasannya**

^_^ kkhukhukhukhudattebayo

Makasih sudah review ya. Sebenarnya saya juga bingung sama Sai sebenarnya dia suka nggak sih sana Naruto? (Author di tusuk pake suriken.) padahal aku sendiri yang buat ceritanya. Ahaha.

Eh? Sai seram ya? Yah emang sih… makasih ya sering review.

_ NiMin Shippers

Makasih ya sarannya yang dulu, membangun banget lho. Kalau ada kekurangan tolong bilang lagi ya? Oh ya 'lemon' tuh apa? (Maap author nggak gaul sih…)

O_O nasusay

Duh kok senpai sih… nanti author melambung nih… hahaha. Tapi aku seneng lho. Banget malah.

^_ ocana g login

Author juga entah kenapa suka kalau lihat (baca) Naruto dibuat frustasi hahaha.

Yak sekali lagi…

**どうもありがとうございました！****(domo arigato gozaimashita!)**

**Untuk selanjutnya minta bimbingannya untuk Author pemula ini ya.**

**and review, please. Demi kebaikan Author dan yang baca.**


	8. Don't Flirt Me

**Naruto POV**

"Pagi semuanya!" teriakku ceria sambil masuk kelas.

Semua langsung menoleh ke arahku dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum. Mereka pasti sudah terbiasa denganku ya?

"Berisik kau, Naruto." Balas Kiba kesal. "Kau tak lihat apa, aku sedang berusaha untuk tidur tahu!" katanya sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Dapat kulihat ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Aku berdecak. "Jangan begitu dong, Kiba." Kataku mengintrupsi. "Pagi itu harus dimulai dengan semangat kalau tidak hari itu akan jadi hari yang buruk tahu. Lagipula tumben kau tidur di kelas. Kalau Shikamaru sih aku sudah nggak kaget lagi. Tapi ini kau? Kau?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa?" protesnya kesal.

Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. "Salahku ya?" tanyaku polos.

"Tentu saja!" teriaknya mulai hilang kesabaran "Kau pikir siapa yang kemarin datang ke kamarku sambil merengek minta diizinkan menginap?! Dan begitu tidur suara dengkurnya ternyata sangat keras!"

"Ahaha." Tawaku singkat. "Sorry deh, kalau begitu. Tapi kelihatannya Shikamaru dan Choji tidak terganggu kok."

"Aku sudah terbiasa tidur di tempat ramai." Timbrung Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam saja dengan malas.

"Nyam." Tambah Choji sambil memakan kripik kesukaannya.

Kiba lalu menjerit lagi, "Argh! Telingaku kan sensitif!" dia protes lagi, tapi kali ini pada Shikamaru dan Choji. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa betah sekamar denganmu selama setahun ini." Tambahnya dengan lirih.

"Ah!" teriakku mendapatkan ide. "Jangan-jangan karena itu Sasuke marah padaku! Dia pasti kesal karena dengkurku terlalu keras!"

Namun ketiga temanku itu hanya tersenyum sedih sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Kau memang terlalu polos." Gumam Choji diantara suapan keripik-keripiknya.

Aku langsung menggebrak meja. "Jangan begitu dong! Aku ini tidak polos tahu!" teriakku kesal. "Memangnya kalian tahu apa alasan Sasuke sampai membenciku?" tantangku.

"Kami memang tidak tahu, tapi jelas bukan karena dengkurmu." Balas Shikamaru cuek.

Kiba mengangguk setuju. "Kalau karena itu sih, dia pasti akan minta pindah kamar kan? Tapi buktinya dia tidak melakukan itu."

"Benar, apalagi kurasa Sasuke itu tipe yang cukup tebal kok telinganya. Buktinya dia selalu cuek setiap kali kau mengajaknya bertengkar." Tambah Choji dengan sadis, seakan tak memikirkan perasaanku.

"Kalian sungguh kejam..." rintihku.

"Hei, Naruto. Selamat pagi." Dari belakang kudengar suara Sai memanggilku, mungkin aku sudah mulai bisa menghafal suaranya. "Kemarin malam kau pergi ke mana dengan bantalmu itu?"

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "E... itu... aku... eng..." aku tergagap mencari alasan.

"Aku menyuruhnya tidur di kamarku. Kami mengajarinya pelajaran matematika." Shikamaru menggantikanku berbohong. Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya lagi, dia adalah dewa penyelamatku!

"Oh..." Sai ber 'oh' ria. "Padahal aku sudah senang lho kita sekamar."

Kurasakan pipiku sedikit memerah. "Hah?" tanyaku singkat.

"Iya, soalnya aku kan memang ingin dekat denganmu, kemarin aku sudah bilang kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku kepikiran soal kemarin, apa Naruto sempat mendengar percakapanku dengan Sai kemarin ya?

Jangan-jangan dia menginap di kamar Shikamaru kemarin juga untuk menghindariku karena dia akhirnya sadar, kalau aku menyukainya dan dia merasa jijik padaku.

Kugelengkan kepalaku.

Hari ini Naruto tampak biasa-biasa saja, bahkan kepadaku. Dia tampak sedikit ragu-ragu tiap mendekatiku dan seperti yang kuminta dia sudah mulai memanggilku 'Sasuke' tak lagi 'Teme' seperti dulu.

Mungkin aku sedikit merindukan masa-masa itu, namun apa boleh buat. Aku melakukan ini juga demi dirinya.

Demi melindunginya.

Aku tak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Sai padanya jika Naruto masih selalu berkeliaran di sekitarku. Karena semakin dekat orang itu denganku, semakin sadis juga Sai menghancurkannya.

Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi pada Naruto.

Karena aku mencintainya.

Aku mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi saat aku masuk kelas. Aku melihat Sai mendekati Naruto dan berkata padanya dengan nada keras.

'Iya, soalnya aku kan memang ingin dekat denganmu, kemarin aku sudah bilang kan?'

Dadaku terasa panas. Aku cemburu. Marah rasanya melihat wajah Naruto bersemu kemerahan mendengar kata-kata itu. Rasanya aku ingin langsung menonjok muka Sai. Namun aku tak bisa.

Sial.

Dia selangkah lebih maju dariku!

Aku menggeram tertahan.

**FLASH BACK (Sasuke POV)**

"Iya, soalnya aku kan memang ingin dekat denganmu, kemarin aku sudah bilang kan?" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tertawa dipaksakan. "Lagi-lagi kau bicara aneh seperti itu!" katanya sambil memalingkan wajah. "Aku tahu sih, kamu pasti bercanda lagi kan? Tapi orang lain bisa menganggapnya serius lho." Katanya sambil menyingkir dari tubuh Sai yang terlalu dekat dengannya

"Kata siapa aku tak serius." Jawab Sai. Lalu dia tersenyum. Sambil pergi ke bangkunya sendiri dia berkata. "Apa yang kumau pasti akan kudapatkan. Ingat itu ya, Naruto."

Aku mendatanginya, "Apa maksudmu?" ancamku pada Sai dalam wujud pertanyaan.

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Seperti yang kau dengar tadi."

"Kau... kau akan mempermaikannya kan?" tanyaku marah, namun kutahan kemarahan itu dalam hati saja. "Kau akan mempermainkannya lalu membuangnya kan? Itu caramu untuk merebutnya dariku kan?"

Dia tertawa, "Kau lucu sekali Sasuke. Kau seperti orang lemah yang bercanda memiliki kekuatan. Aku tak serendah itu kok." Katanya sinis. "Yah, aku sendiri sih mulai bisa menangkap pandanganmu pada si pirang itu. Alasan kenapa kau menyukainya. Mungkin karena itu."

"Aku tak menyukainya." Intrupsiku. "Aku mencintainya."

Sai tampak cukup kaget mendengar pengakuanku itu. "Wah, ternyata kau memang serius padanya ya." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Jika memang benar begitu, maka akan jadi lebih menarik lagi, nih."

Aku menggeram.

**FLASH BACK END**

**Sasuke POV**

"Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakannya."

**Normal POV**

Naruto berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan wajah ditekuk kesal. Gosip tentangnya mulai beredar cepat di sekolah.

Dan dia menyalahkan Sai.

'Gara-gara orang itu aku jadi digosipkan gay!' dia mengomel dalam hati. 'Dia benar-benar semaunya sendiri. Persis seperti Sasuke. Benar-benar keluarga Uchiha.' Tambahnya mulai menyalahkan keluarga yang menghasilkan dua pemuda itu. 'Sasuke juga, dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Hari ini aku sama sekali belum bicara padanya. Dasar Teme keras kepala! Menyebalkan!' dia mulai melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kakak tiri Sai itu.

Dari ujung jalan, dia melihat Sai tengah bersandar di tembok.

'Muncul juga biang keroknya, nih.' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Hei, Sai Uchiha! Lihat hasil perbuatanmu itu!" semprot Naruto. "Karena candaanmu yang tak lucu itu semua jafdi kacau nih."

"Kau masih saja menganggapku bercanda?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja." Teriak Naruto marah. "Memang apa buktinya kalau kau serius?!" tantangnya.

Sai menarik tangan Naruto dengan paksa lalu mengangkat dagunga. Dengan sedikit menunduk dia mencium bibir pemuda pirang itu.

Kejadian itu ditonton dan disksikan oleh banyak pemuda yang sedang berlalu lalang di koridor itu. Saking kagetnya mereka sampai terpaku.

Naruto mendorong dada Sai menjauh, namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat karena saat itu Sai sudah memegang belakang kepala Naruto mencegahnya menjauh.

Di antara kerumunan pemuda yang semakin banyak bergerombol menonton ciuman panas itu, Naruto menangkap sesosok orang yang rasanya dia kenal baik.

Matanya hitam, rambutnya berwarna raven bermodel pantat ayam yang sering dia gunakan untuk mengejeknya.

Sasuke.

...Chaps 5 End...

**Author Cuma mau nambahin satu hal saja di chapter ini.**

**Chapter ini 'panas'.**

**OK. Jadi jangan lupa REVIEW.**

**Review anda sangat dibutuhkan.**


	9. Kiss Me

**Naruto POV**

Di antara kerumunan pemuda yang semakin banyak bergerombol menonton ciumanku yang terasa menjijikan ini, aku menangkap sesosok orang yang rasanya kukenal baik.

Matanya hitam, rambutnya berwarna raven bermodel pantat ayam yang sering kugunakan untuk mengejeknya.

Sasuke.

Kulihat ekspresi kaget di wajahnya, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi itu hilang digantikan oleh ekspresi dingin yang biasanya. Lalu dia berbalik pergi.

Kudorong lagi dada Sai dengan seluruh tenaga yang kupunya, sehingga akhirnya dia menjauh dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Brengsek, kau!" teriakku sambil memukul perutnya.

Aku berlari meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya yang sepintas kulihat tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sialan!

Sorak-sorakan para pemuda yang menonton pun kuhiraukan. Hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan dalam otakku.

'Aku harus menjelaskan ini pada Sasuke!' aku meneriakkannya dalam hati berulang-ulang. Entah kenapa aku merasa peduli pada hal ini. Padahal aku tahu. Sasuke tak lagi peduli padaku.

Kulihat seulet sosok pemuda raven yang dulunya kuakui sebagai sahabat itu tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana sekolahnya.

"Sasuke!" teriakku memanggil namanya.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, namun masih tak menoleh padaku.

"A- aku mau menjelaskan soal yang tadi itu. Itu semua salah paham! Tak seperti keli..."

"Apa peduliku." Potongnya dingin masih sambil membelakangiku.

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengarnya. Yah benar juga, Apa pedulinya. Dia kan sudah bukan lagi sahabatku, jadi apapun yang terjadi padaku itu sudah bukan urusannya lagi. "Ahahaha..." tawaku dipaksakan. "Iya juga ya, entah kenapa aku bicara seperti ini padamu." Kudengar suaraku sendiri serak dan bergetar. Benar-benar tak seperti suaraku yang biasanya.

"Hn." Timpalnya singkat seakan tak mendengarku.

Aku tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Yah, kau kan benci padaku jadi kau... kau tak pe-peduli pada apa... apa yang terjadi pa-padaku kan?" tersendat-sendat aku bicara dengan berusaha mengabaikan perasaanku yang bagaikan ditusuk belati.

Setetes air jatuh ke pipiku.

Aku... menangis?

Kulihat Sasuke berbalik menatapku. Di matanya kulihat sebuah perasaan marah yang tertahan. Namun pandanganku menjadi kabur saat kurasakan pelupuk mataku dibanjiri air mata.

'Bodoh!' teriakku dalam hati. 'Kenapa menangis hah?! Kau ini laki-laki, baka! Hentikan air matamu! Dasat Naruto cengeng! Memalukan!'

"A... aku... aku merasa jijik. Ini... i-ini menjijikkan..." aku berusaha mengelap bibirku yang telah dicium Sai. "Ra-rasanya a-aku ingin... ingin meng-menghapusnya..."

Kulihat Sasuke mendekat, tangannya melingkar di pundakku dan menarikku merapat padanya. "Kau yakin ingin menghapusnya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk masih dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu akan kubantu."

**Normal POV**

Shikamaru tengah asyik membaca buku di kamar asrama sendirian saat ia mendengar suara pintu asramanya diketuk pelan.

Pasti itu bukan Choji ataupun Kiba, kalau mereka sih pasti sudah langsung menerobos masuk. Pikirnya sambil bangkit berdiri dari ranjang dengan malas –seperti biasanya.

'Jika tak penting, akan kubuat menyesal orang ini.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan wajah androgini 'menarik' berambut honey blonde jabrik dengan kulit tan yang sudah memakai piyama sambil memeluk sebuah bantal di dadanya.

"Hah, kau lagi Naruto." Katanya pada pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Jangan bilang kau mau menginap lagi di sini." Katanya sambil melirik bantal orange di dekapan sahabatnya itu.

Naruto memanyunkan wajahnya. Matanya terlihat sayu dan sedikit membengkak. Sepertinya dia baru saja menangis. Shikamaru menatap sahabatnya yang sudah dia anggap bagaikan anaknya (?) sendiri ini. Naruto tampak kacau dan tidak sehat, bahkan kalimat itupun rasanya kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi Naruto saat ini. Air mukanya keruh dan dia terlihat berkeringat, dia seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu.

"Kau mau bercerita, atau kau akan berdiri di sana semalam suntuk?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menyingkirkan badannya yang berada di depan pintu menghalangi jalan ke tepi, mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke kamar yang dihuninya bertiga dengan Kiba dan Choji.

Naruto masuk dengan ragu lalu menghempaskan badannya di ranjang tempat Kiba biasa tidur. Dia melihat berkeliling. "Kiba dan Choji tidak ada ya?" tanyanya.

"Ya, mereka sedang piket asrama." Jawab pewaris keluarga Nara ini singkat. Shikamaru menunggu sejenak sambil bersandar di meja belajarnya. Menunggu Naruto bercerita. "Jadi kau akan menceritakannya sekarang atau menunggu Choji dan Kiba datang dulu?" tanyanya setelah tak sabar menunggu Naruto yang hanya membisu saja sedari tadi.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Aku dicium." Katanya singkat.

"Oleh Sai?" tanya pemuda berambut nanas dikucir ekor kuda itu. Dia sendiri sudah mendengar gosip yang secara heboh meluas di kalangan para penghuni asrama itu. "Jadi kau memikirkan soal ciuman itu?" tebaknya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Bukan... tapi iya juga sih. Tapi bukan itu yang mau kubicarakan!" sangkalnya. "Aku..." si pirang ini tampak ragu menceritakan masalahnya, "Aku dicium Sasuke."

**FLASH BACK(Naruto POV)**

"A... aku... aku merasa jijik. Ini... i-ini menjijikkan..." aku berusaha mengelap bibirku yang telah dicium Sai. "Ra-rasanya a-aku ingin... ingin meng-menghapusnya..."

Kulihat Sasuke mendekat, tangannya melingkar di pundakku dan menarikku merapat padanya. "Kau yakin ingin menghapusnya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk masih dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu akan kubantu."

Dia mengangkat daguku dan membuatku menatap wajahnya yang tinggal berjarak sati inchi dari wajahku. Ini seperti saat tadi dengan Sai, hanya saja jauh... jauh lebih lembut.

Dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku dengan sangat berhati-hati. Benar-benar berbeda dengan ciuman Sai yang kasar dan tajam. Lalu kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibir bawahku berulang-ulang seakan minta aku membuka mulutku.

Rasanya geli, aku mendesah pelan.

Dan saat bibirku tebuka, kurasakan sesuatu meluncur masuk ke dalam mulutku dan mulai mengeksplorasi bagian dalamnya.

Jangan-jangan ini... lidah?

Aku mendesah lagi saat lidah Sasuke mulai meraba bagian langit-langit mulutku. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Namun tidak buruk juga.

Aku menggerakkan lidahku saat merasakan sensasi geli dalam mulutku, mencoba mengatur lidah Sasuke yang bergerilya di dalamnya.

Namun tiba-tiba tubuhku didorong menjauh.

Kulihat Sasuke berbalik dan pergi.

Kakiku terasa bagaikan agar-agar, lemas. Aku terjatuh di lantai dingin lorong sekolah karena kakiku sudah tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya, aku duduk sambil berusaha menenagkan perasaan 'panas' yang muncul di dalam hatiku.

Apa-apaan yang tadi itu?

"Gawat." Desahku pelan "Aku bukan homo...kan?"

**FLASH BACK END**

**Normal POV**

"Apa? Sasuke menciummu?" ulang Shikamaru tak percaya. Mungkin telinganya sudah rusak sampai-sampai mendengar hal seperti itu, atau Naruto mulai berkhayal lagi. "Kau serius, Naruto?"

Namun pemuda bersurai pirang itu tak menjawab, hanya membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat ke dalam bantalnya.

"Hebat juga." Gumam Shikamaru memuji 'kenekatan' Sasuke mencium Naruto, padahal selama ini cowok itu hanya diam saja.

"Apanya yang hebat?!" protes Naruto mendengar gumaman Shikamaru. "Aku sama sekali tak merasa bangga, aku kan... normal?"

Shikamaru hanya memijat pelipisnya saja, kesal dengan kepolosan 'anaknya' ini. "Jadi kau tak suka pada ciuman itu?"

"bu-bukan seperti itu!" koreksi Naruto. "Hanya saja aku merasakan ada sensasi aneh dalam tubuhku. Perasaan yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya, seperti perasaan 'panas' dan 'sesak' di dada." Ia menjelaskan dengan abstrak.

Sahabatnya mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanyanya memastikan tindakan Naruto kepada kedua Uchiha itu.

"Aku akan menginap di sini." Jawab Naruto polos.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi... yah sudahlah." Katanya malas menjelaskan maksud sebenarnya perkataannya.

'Dia benar-benar polos.' Pikir cowok cerdas itu. 'Yah, berusahalah Sasuke.'

... Chap 9 End...

**Author bener-bener nggak tahu harus ngomong apa. Tapi chapter ini... panas ya? Lebih panas dari chapter kemarin.**

**Oh, iya. Kalau adegan kissnya kurang memuaskan, gomen ya? Author belum pernah sih sama yang namanya ciuman, jadi nggak tahu rasanya.**

**Yak sebelum saya merancau mending saya balas dulu reviewnya ya.**

**-NamikazeNoah**

**Makasih ya, atas pujiannya. Aku juga bingung kok Sai jadi nyebelin ya? Wkwkwk tak apalah toh Sai emang tokoh antagonis di sini.**

**-NiMin Shippers**

**Hua... Author nggak bisa nulis soal lemon. Soal ciuman aja udah setengah hidup. Hahaha. Kagum deh sama Author yang bisa nulis soal itu. ^.^**

**-kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**

**Naru itu nggak straight kok, Cuma terlalu polos aja. Dia belum sadar kalau dirinya nyimpang. Hahaha, benar-benar polos deh.**

**-Neko-tan**

**Sebenarnya, bukannya updatenya lebih dari satu. Cuma pagi sama malem (kalau siang magang di toko buku sih, mumpung liburan ^.^) maaf nggak bisa panjang kalau ke warnet Cuma sebentar sih.**

**Cukup sekian dan ARIGATO!**

**Satu lagi R.E.V.I.E.W please.**


	10. Care Me

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tak habis pikir.

Kenapa Naruto membalas ciumanku?

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Lagipula kenapa dia harus mendesah seperti itu sih? Membuatku ketagihan saja.

Kurebahkan badanku di kasur yang baru dua hari ini kutempati. Kulempar buku matematika yang tengah kubaca dengan gusar. Ah, memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan aljabar kalau kau tengah bimbang seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka, aku melirikkan mataku mencari tahu siapa yang masuk ke kamar ini.

Matanya berwarna onyx sama denganku. Rambutnya hitam lurus dipotong pendek sesuai garis wajahnya. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, jauh lebih pucat daripada warna kulitku sendiri.

Sai.

Kuacak lagi rambutku,kesal. Mana mungkin itu Naruto kan? Dia sih pasti tak akan kembali ke kamar ini. Setidaknya tidak malam ini. Apalagi setelah apa yang kami berdua lakukan padanya tadi siang. Dia pasti enggan kembali ke kamar.

Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh telah mengharapkan kalau orang yang masuk itu Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sai sambil duduk di ranjang samping ranjangku. Atau tepatnya ranjangku yang dulu, sebelum dia merebutnya. "Jangan bilang kau cemburu karena aku menciumnya." Katanya tanpa berbasa-basi dulu.

"Hn."

Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Boleh kuartikan 'ya'?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. Lalu dia tertawa pendek. "Lucu sekali kau bertingkah aneh hanya karena hal kecil macam itu." Katanya sambil memperhatikan model rambutku yang sudah kubuat berantakan dengan mengacak-acaknya dua kali.

"Kau tentunya sadar kan, tadi Naruto langsung mengejarmu?" kembali adik beda ibu denganku itu bertanya, senyuman palsu di wajahnya langsung menghilang. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Hn."

"OK, kalau kau memang tak ingin menjawabnya aku tak akan tanya lagi kok." Katanya sembari memamerkan senyum busuknya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya Naruto?" katanya sambil memperhatikan bahwa bantal orange kesayangan Naruto sudah tak ada di tempatnya lagi.

"Menghindari kita." Jawabku singkat.

Sai mengernyitkan alisnya sebelah. "menghindari 'Kita'?" ulangnya membeo kata-kataku dengan penekanan pada kata 'kita'. "Kalau menghindari 'ku' aku masih bisa paham, tapi 'kita'?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jadi memang ada yang terjadi kan?"

"Hn."

Dia mendesah panjang capek dengan jawabanku yang singkat-singkat. "Baiklah. Aku tak akan mengungkitnya lagi. Toh aku sudah berjanji kan?" katanya menyerah, "Aku akan langsung masuk saja ke inti pembicaraan saja." Katanya sambil mengunci pintu kamar kami. "Aku masuk ke sini dengan perintah dari Tousan."

"Kalau dia menyuruhmu membawaku pulang katakan padanya 'Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku pergi. Dan memasukkanku ke sekolah ini kan?'" kataku dengan nada kesal begitu tahu bahwa pembicaraan ini menyangkut Tousan.

Sai tertawa dingin. "Tousan sudah tahu kedekatanmu dengan dia."

Aku tersentak dan langsung bangkit berdiri dari ranjangku, "Sial." Gumamku pendek. Harusnya aku sudah tahu kalau Tousan tidak akan melepaskanku semudah ini, dia pasti mempunyai mata-mata di sekolah ini untuk mengawasiku."Katakan padanya aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu diawasi lagi." Kataku dengan menjaga nada suaraku senormal mungkin.

"Memang." Jawab Sai singkat. "Namun aku diutus ke sini bukan untuk menyampaikan pesanmu padanya saja lho."

"Apa yang diinginkan, Tousan."

"Dia mengajukan penawaran."

"Penawaran?" beoku dengan nada curiga.

Sai mengangguk. "Kau tentu tahu aku hanya alat bagi keluarga Uchiha saja kan?" katanya memutar-mutar pembicaraan. "Tousan memperdayaku, dia ingin agar aku membuatmu jadi pewaris yang 'sempurna'."

Aku berdecak kesal. "Jangan berputar-putar. Langsung saja."

"Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dia sudah memilihkannya untukmu. Dan jika kau menolak maka... yah... aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto."

"Kapan?" tanyaku mulai paham ke arah pembicaraan ini.

"Libur musim panas nanti. Begitu kau pulang."

Aku mendesah. Kalau aku menolak, Sai pasti akan menghancurkan Naruto. Dan itu tak boleh terjadi.

Tidak selama aku masih hidup.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tawarannya."

Sai tersenyum puas. "Kau memang benar-benar seorang Uchiha sejati." Katanya dengan nada sinis. "Kesombongan itu. Sifat arogan itu. Semuanya benar-benar khas keluarga Uchiha."

"Hn."

Sai tersenyum bias, dapat kurasakan dia tengah menyusun sebuah rencana dalam otaknya. Dan aku hanya bisa berharap rencana itu tak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Karena kalau sampai ada... aku tak bisa lagi melakukan apapun.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanyaku mengancam.

"Tak ada."

"Pembohong." Decihku kesal. Kubuka pintu kamar asrama kami yang telah terkunci lalu berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sai.

Aku tak menjawab dan terus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong asrama yang mulai sepi ditinggalkan penghuninya makan malam.

Aku harus ke luar.

Harus.

Aku harus menjernihklan pikiran dan perasaanku sekarang. Itulah yang kubutuhkan.

Dan rasanya aku tahu tempat yang bagus.

... Chapter 10 End...

**AKHIRNYA... 10 CHAPTER!**

**IYEYYYYYYYY!**

**Author menari gaje.**

**Tak akan berlama-lama, Cuma satu kata saja:**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Remember Me

**Sasuke POV**

Aku berjalan melewati lorong-lorong asrama yang penuh dengan anak laki-laki yang sedang bercanda ria. Kuabaikan beberapa orang yang menyapaku. Mereka benar-benar mengesalkan. Tidak lihat apa kalau orang lagi kesal.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke tempat favoritku jika sedang ingin menyepi. Ini adalah tempat rahasia yang kutemukan saat hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah ini.

Sebenarnya tempat ini tak bisa dibilang rahasia juga sih, semua penghuni asrama tahu tempat ini. Hanya saja mereka enggan untuk menyinggahinya karena gosip tak berdasar yang mengatakan tempat ini angker.

Menurut legenda sekolah, dulu di tempat itu ada seorang gadis yang bunuh diri karena cintanya tak dibalas dan sampai sekarang arwah gadis itu masih terus menghantui tempat itu.

Lucu.

Sekolah ini kan sekolah putra, semua isinya mulai dari kepala sekolah, guru, murid sampai petugas pembersihannya memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama, dan ini adalah tempat yang benar-benar 'terlarang' bagi perempuan.

Alasannya tak jelas.

Menurut gosip, dulu kepala sekolah kami, Orochimaru-sama pernah sakit hati karena ditolak oleh gadis yang disukainya sampai-sampai dia bersumpah akan membuat sekolah yang tak ada perempuan di dalamnya. Dari sumpahnya itulah lahir sekolah ini, Konoha Gakuen.

Aku berjalan ke taman belakang asrama yang benar-benar tak terawat sampai-sampai membuatku mengernyitkan dahi.

Tempat ini benar-benar berbeda dengan taman depan asrama yang indah dan tertata rapi. Tempat ini benar-benar berantakan. Pohon-pohon besar yang tak terawat, semak-semak yang dibiarkan tumbuh liar dan danau buatan yang sebenarnya indah hanya saja di permukaannya banyak ditemukan sampah organik yang mulai membusuk.

Namun tetap saja, tempat ini indah di mataku.

Aku berbaring di rerumputan di tepian danau dan memejamkan mataku, pikiranku melayang ke saat-saat dulu...

MEONG! Seekor kucing dengan bulu berwarna orange berjalan ke arahku dengan ekor bergoyang pada setiap langkahnya. Tubuhnya yang gempal membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menjadi gemas ingin memeluk kucing itu.

"Ternyata kau ya," kataku sambil mengangkat kucing itu dan mendekapnya di dadaku. Kubiarkan saja kucing itu menjilati leherku membuat pikiranku kembali melayang.

'Yah tempat ini memang sangat berantakan.' Pikirku 'Namun di sinilah aku pertama kali aku jatuh cinta dengannya.'

"Ini tempat yang indah." Gumamku entah pada siapa.

**...so love with two...**

**Naruto POV**

"AKH!" teriak Kiba frustasi, "Kau akan menginap di sini lagi?!" tanyanyadengan setengah menjerit padaku yang saat ini sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil memeluk bantal orange kesayanganku.

"Please, Kiba." Kataku memelas sambil membulatkan kedua mataku memohon.

"Tidak." Jawab cowok itu keras kepala, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Kau ingin membuat koper di bawah mataku jadi sebesar apa hah?"

Aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"Dia akan tidur seranjang denganku." Shikamaru menengahi sambil memberikan sebuah penutup telinga pada Kiba. "Kau pakai ini, setidaknya itu akan membuatmu tak mendengar suara Naruto."

Kiba menerima benda itu sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Dari ekspresi mukanya aku bisa menebak kalau dalam hati dia berkata. 'Aku harus pakai benda ini di musim panas?! Kau pasti sudah gila!'. Namun dia tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap Shikamaru meminta penjelasan.

"Naruto harus menginap malam ini." Dia berkata. "Namun dia tak bisa menceritakan alasannya pada kalian."

Aku menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan berterima kasih. Aku ingin memeluknya lagi dan berkata 'Aku sayang Shikamaru!' namun maaf saja ya, aku tak mau dikira homo lagi. Walau mungkin kenyataannya aku ungkin memang homo, entahlah.

"Namun kau sudah tahu alasannya kan?" timpal Choji masih sambil mengunyah keripik kesukaannya.

"Ya."

"Jika sudah tahu kenapa kau tak ceitakan saja pada kami?!" protes Kiba sambil menarik kerah Shikamaru sampai membuat cowok itu sedikit terangkat karena saat ini posisi Shikamaru memang sedang duduk di kasurnya. "Kau mau membuat rahasia yang hanya diketahui kalian berdua saja kan?! Kau ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?!" teriaknya marah.

"Kau cemburu." Timpal Shikamaru tenang.

Kiba melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Shikamaru. "Brengsek! Sialan kau!" katanya sambil memukul dinding kamar itu. "Jangan permainkan aku, Shika!"

"Soalnya kau manis sih." Katanya sambil menarik lengan Kiba sehingga membuat pria itu menunduk ke arahnya lau...

Menciumnya!

Ya Tuhan!

Aku melongo, dengan wajah seperti orang linglung aku berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu kamar tiga orang itu. "Aku harus menenangkan diri sebentar." Pamitku tak jelas sambil terhuyung-huyung keluar kamar itu.

Kubiarkan kakiku berjalan sesuka hatinya ke arah yang dia inginkan sementara pikiranku mengembara jauh dari tubuhku.

Oh Tuhan, ternyata Shikamaru dan Kiba... mereka... oh, Tuhan...

Yah, aku memang tahu kalau mereka sangat akrab. Kupikir itu karena mereka memang sudah berteman sejak kecil, bertiga dengan Choji. Aku sama sekali tak pernah mengira kalau ternyata selama ini hubungan mereka seperti itu. Maksudku, aku memang tahu kalau hampir dua pertiga murid KG (Konoha Gakuen) memang menyimpang, dan aku juga tahu ada beberapa pasangan yang memang melakukan hubungan seperti itu tapi jika itu terjadi pada teman baikmu sendiri rasanya... rasanya WOW, begitulah.

Anehnya aku sama sekali tak merasa ada yang salah dengan hubungan itu. Rasanya begitu... natural? Seakan aku paham pada pilihan semacam itu.

Yah, saat kau tak punya akses untuk bertemu lawan jenis, kau juga pasti akan mulai mencari dan menerima keadaan yang ada di sekitarmu kan? Walau mungkin dengan cara mencari kepuasan dengan sesama jenis.

Kurasa aku bisa menerimanya.

'Lalu bagaimana denganmu?' kudengar hati kecilku mengejek. 'Kau juga akan menerima dirimu yang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke atau malah memungkirinya?'

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Teme." Jawabku.

'Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih terus memikirkan ciumannya sampai saat ini? Dan kenapa kau terus-terusan melirik dan merona pada dia saat pelajaran tadi.' Kembali hati kecilku berkata dengan nada sinis yang membuatku kesal.

"Aku... tak tahu."

Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di sebuah taman yang sangat tak terawat yang kukenali sebagai taman belakang asrama. Jangan tanya kenapa tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di sini. Mungkin aku melamun, atau aku ditransport alien ke sini. Hahaha bercanda.

Kutatap air di danau buatan yang memantulkan cahaya bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di langit. Udara terasa dingin namun juga nyaman seakan ini bukan malam musim panas namun malam musim semi. Ya... rasanya aku mengingat perasaan ini...

Dulu...

**...so love with two...**

**FLASH BACK ( Normal POV)**

"UAAAAAA!" teriak seorang pemuda manis berambut honeyblond di tepi sebuah danau buatan dengan frustasi. "Aku benar-benar sial masuk ke sini. Sudah isinya cowok semua, aneh-aneh lagi. Dapat temen sekamarpun prangnya super dingin! Sial! Sial! Sial!" gerutunya dengan suara keras.

Tersebutlah, pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu sedang mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa membaur di sekolah barunya itu. Dia menggelembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ah... harusnya aku masuk ke SMA dekat rumah saja..." dia kembali berandai-andai.

MEONG!

Ia tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seekor kucing yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia langsung menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok kucing yang mengeong tadi, maklumlah... pemuda ini memang sangat menyukai kucing karena sejak kecil tetangganya punya anak kucing yang manis sekali. Atau mungkin karena tiga garis di pipi tannya yang membuat pemuda itu tampak seperti kucing juga.

MEONG! MEONG!

Kembali dia mendengar suara kucing itu, namun kali ini lebih keras. Arahnya dari balik semak-semak di sebelah kanan pemuda itu.

Naruto merangkak memcoba menerobos semak-semak itu dan betapa kagetnya dia begitu melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Teman sekamarnya yang berambut raven dengan tubuh atletis berkulit pucat itu, yang terkenal sombong, dingin, menyebalkan, arogan dan sinis tengah berbaring di rerumputan sambil mendekap seekor kucing di dadanya.

Konstan Naruto melongo.

"Ini pasti mimpi." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sementara itu pemuda raven yang tengah berbaring itu mengangkat kucing orange di pelukannya ke arah wajah dan mencium bulu-bulu di puncak kepala si kucing. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

Senyum yang sangat lembut yang tak dia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"Kau berhenti mengintip di sana!" katanya dengan nada dingin sambil melirik sedikit pada sesemakan tempat Naruto bersembunyi untuk mengintipnya.

Pemuda blonde itu melongo, 'bagaimana mungkin aku bisa ketahuan?!' teriaknya dalam hati. Namun dia akhirnya berdiri dan menerobos sesemakan itu secara terang-terangan. 'Yah, sudahlah. Toh sudah ketahuan.' Pikirnya sambil berjalan mendekati teman sekamarnya itu.

"Itu kucingngmu?' tanyanya.

"Bukan ini kucing asrama." Jawab pemuda raven itu dingin.

Naruto ber-oh ria. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping pemuda yang tengah berbaring itu dan ikut membelai kucing orange yang masih dipeluk oleh si raven. "Kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Menma. Namanya Menma."

"Menma? Nama yang aneh untuk seekor kucing?" gumam Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. "Hei... e... kamu..."

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya begitu menyadari bahwa Naruto kebingungan memanggilnya apa.

"Oh, kalau namaku..."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto mengernyit saat pemuda itu mengetahui namanya. "Kok kamu bisa tahu namaku sih?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

"Kita sekelas." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh, maaf." Naruto merasa bersalah saat sadar kalau ternyata cowok itu sekelas dengan dirinya namun dia tak tahu nama pemuda itu. "Aku kurang pandai menghafal nama orang sih."

"Hn."

Naruto mengambil kesimpulan kalau pemuda disampingnya ini sebenarnya bukannya dingin. Dia hanya kurang suka bicara dan mungkin juga pemalu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kulakukan?" protes Naruto mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku dengar teriakanmu tadi."

Wajah Naruto memerah. 'Harusnya aku tidak berteriak-teriak tadi!' sesalnya dalam hati. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa bergaul dengan baik ya? Eh... tapi mungkin juga sih. Soalnya kan orang pendiam seperti kamu kan memang sering jadi sasaran salah paham dari orang lain kan?" tanya Naruto cerewet.

"Hn."

"Kau suka kucing ya?" tanya Naruto meruah pembicaraan. Cowok di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk membenarkan. "Wah, sama dong. Aku juga sangat suka kucing soalnya tetanggaku... bla bla bla." Oceh Naruto mulai menyukai teman sekamarnya yang pendiam ini. Yah orang cerewet kan memang suka orang pendiam kan? Tapi bukan Cuma itu, Naruto merasa dia bisa berteman baik dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Di sisi lain Sang Uchiha bungsu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ini pertama kali baginya ada orang yang tak kaget atau mengomentari nama belakangnya saat berkenalan. Malah dia sempat dilupakan (Dasar Naruto!). Habis dia memang pewaris sebuah perusahaan internasional raksasa kan? Pipinya sedikit memerah saat mendengarkan cowok tan itu bicara. 'Dia manis.' Pikirnya.

**FLASH BACK END ( Normal POV)**

**...so love with two...**

**Normal POV**

Meong!

Naruto tersentak dari lamunan masa lalunya saat mendengar suara seekor kucing. 'Wah... rasanya mirip!'

Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari asal suara kucing itu. "Menma! Pus!" panggilnya pada sang kucing.

MEONG! MEONG! Seakan menjawab panggilan Naruto, kucing itu mengeong lebih keras. Naruto merangkak menembus sesemakan untuk menemukan kucing asrama berbulu orange itu. 'Sekarang benar-benar mirip!' teriaknya dalam hati kegirangan, namun tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran buruk menghantuinya. 'Tapi... keluar dari sini-pun tak akan ada Sasuke di sana.'

Dia keluar sesemakan itu, dia melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan yang dulu pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Pemuda raven yang tengahberbaring, menggendong seekor kucing di dadanya.

"Sa... Sasuke?" panggilnya tak percaya.

... Chap 9 End...

**Rasanya... kaya habis nguras isi otak. Saya kehabisan IDE!**

**Bukan! Tepatnya saya kebanyakan ide sampe-sampe bingung mau pake yang mana. Hahahaha...**

**Daripada Author curhat mending kita balas reviewnya**

devilojoshi : lebih HOT? (Author mimisan bacanya.) huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... author belum pernah ciuman di bibir nih... (Kalau pipi, kening, puncak kepala sama tangan sih pernah. Jadi belum tahu rasanya... hiks-hiks yah nanti deh author bayangin yang lebih hot, tapi kalau author belum mati karena kebanyakan mimisan ya hahaha.

NiMin Shippers: iya juga sih. Author juga sebenarnya pingin coba buat FF yang ratenya M setelah FF ini selesai tapi itupun kalau Author bisa menguatkan hati ya... Akhir ceritanya hampir lho, tinggal tunggu aja sekitar 6 chapter lagi (Itu mah masih lama ya?)

nasusay: eh cepat ya? Author sih mikirnya lama update lho... hahaha. Naru nggak Straight kok, Cuma belum sadar kalau dia G**. Di Chapter selanjutnya Sai bakal lebih menggoda Naru lho sampai-sampai... yah baca aja deh lanjutannya. Dan... MAKASSIIIIHHHHHHHHHHH BANYAKKKKKK! Aku terharu lho atas pujiannya. Hiks hiks hiks.

NamikazeNoah: bukannya memilih. Itu pengorbanan namanya. (Author cemburu sama naru nih hahaha). Kenapa Fugaku menolak sasu jadi gay? Yah... kupikir semua orang tua pasti ingin anaknya hidup dengan normal, begitu juga Fugaku. Dia pasti berfikir inilah yang terbaik buat si Sasuke, semua orang tua baik di FF atau kehidupan nyata juga pasti kaya gitu kan? Itulah yang disebut 'parent ego'. Tapi belum tentu semua parent ego itu buruk lho ya? Makanya patuhlah pada ortu (Padahal author sendiri tukang membangkang)

**Yap segini aja dari Author, makasih buat**

HyuuShiina-san, NamikazeNoah, Son Sazanami, Uchy-san, dan kkhukhukhukhudattebayo yang udah memfavorikannya. Kalian bagaikan matahari yang menyinariku.

NiMin Shippers, Son Sazanami, , kkhukhukhukhudattebayo dan yennz yang udah nge follow. Kalian bagaikan bulan yang menginspirasikanku

dan semua yang sudah me review FF ini yang tak dapat kusebutkan satu persatu. Kalian adalah komet yang menjadi penyemangat bagiku.

Serta para pembaca semua, kalian adalah bintang. Begitu menyilaukan.


	12. Stay away from me

**Normal POV**

"Sa... Sasuke?" panggil Naruto tak percaya. Kejadian ini sama persis dengan kejadian di hari pertama dia masuk sekolah ini.

"Naruto?"

Wajah Naruto otomatis memerah. "Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya masih dalam posisi merangkak di bawah sesemakan.

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan."

Naruto tampak tidak terima dengan jawaban itu. "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan?" tantang Naruto pada pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Aku dengar teriakanmu tadi."

"Hei! Aku tidak berteriak kali ini." Katanya kesal. Namun tiba-tiba dia tertawa. "Hei, Sasuke. Kau ingat tidak? Dulu waktu pertama kali aku ke sini kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama lho!" kata Naruto riang.

"Hn."

'Ok, membicarakan masa lalu memang tindakan curang. Aku tidak boleh melakukannya." Pikir Naruto sambil menghentikan tawanya. 'Dulu saat dia bertemu Sasuke di sini, aku berfikir aku pasti bisa menjadi temannya. Namun sekarang? Aku malah berfikir untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Betapa tak tahu malunya aku.'

"Mau sampai kapan kau begitu? Ayo kemari." Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk rumput di sebelah tempatnya berbaring.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia duduk di sebelah pemuda itu dan memeluk lututnya erat. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau sering ke sini?" tanyanya hanya sekedar untuk mengisi suasana kosong yang muncul di antara mereka.

"Tidak juga."

Naruto mendesah. Kesal karena Sasuke membalas kata-katanya dengan singkat. Dia mengharapkan lebih dari itu. Dia ingin Sasuke percaya padanya, bercerita padanya dan memeluknya. Naruto tahu itu egois, namun dia tak bisa mencegah perasaan itu muncul dalam hatinya.

Sasuke meletakkan Menma, kucing orange gembul itu ke atas lutut Naruto. "Kau ke sini untuk mencari ketenangan kan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Begitulah. Pikiranku kacau."jawab Naruto sambil membelai-belai bulu orange Menma dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tak mengira kalau Kiba dan Shikamaru mempunyai hubungan seperti 'itu'. Aku benar-benar kaget saat mendengarnya." Cerita Naruto tanpa diminta.

"Oh. Jadi kau jijik?"

"Tidak!" teriak Naruto geram, "Mana mungkin aku jijik kan? Aku kan juga..." tiba-tiba dia menghentikan kata-katanya dan membisu.

"Kau juga apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mendesah pendek. "Aku juga sama."

Mendengarnya Sasuke langsung bangkit duduk dan memegang kepalanya tak yakin pada apa yang ia dengar sebelumnya. "Kau...apa?"

"Aku sama seperti mereka." Kata Naruto sambil menundukkan mukanya dan menenggelamkannya dalam bulu-bulu orange Menma. "Apa sebutannya ya? Homo? Kedengarannya agak mencurigakan kalau kusebut 'homo'. Atau gay?" ceropcosnya tak karuan karena sudah tak bisa berfikir apapun.

"Oh." Jawab Sasuke pendek. "Kalau begitu kurasa Sai akan senang mendengarnya." Terdengar nada pahit dalam suaranya yang ia sembunyikan.

Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya. Di wajahnya terdapat ekspresi terluka. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyebut nama Sai sih?"

"Kurasa dia serius padamu."

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri membuat Menma jatuh dari pangkuannya. "Aku sudah punya orang yang aku sukai! Dan tahu saja itu bukan Sai!"

Sasuke ikut bangkit dan menatap wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal. "Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku doakan semoga kau bahagia dengan orang itu!" katanya dengan nada yang amat sinis sehingga membuat Naruto tercekat.

Naruto memang berharap Sasuke akan bicara panjang padanya. Namun bukan yang seperti ini! Ia tak meyukai nada dan kata-katanya.

Sama sekali tak suka.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu!?" teriak Naruto emosi, air matanya mulai menetes perlahan di kedua belah matanya yang berwarna biru sebiru langit musim panas. Namun saat ini yang ada di matanya hanya kabut kesedihan yang tak terkira. "Kau sama sekali tak paham perasaanku!"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganku kan?!"

Naruto terisak kecil. "Tentu saja ada... kau kan... kau..." katanya terbata-bata. Suaranya seakan tercekat di antara rongga mulutnya. "Karena kau sahabatku yang paling penting..." katanya berbohong.

Sasuke terhenyak mendengarnya. "Cuma itu?"

Naruto menuduk tak berani menatap mata orang yang dicintainya, tak berani melihat kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya nan tampan.

Dia langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang berkulit tan ke leher jenjang Sasuke. Ia menghamburkan semua air matanya di pundak pria itu dan merancau tak jelas.

"Tentu saja... bukan Cuma... itu...hiks a-aku aku ini, kamu Sasuke. Aku suka. Sangat..."dia merancau tak jelas sementara di wajah Sasuke tergambar ekspresi yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh siapapun. "Aku cinta kamu." Bisik Naruto pelan.

...so love with two...

**Sasuke POV**

"Aku cinta kamu." Bisik Naruto pelan sambil memelukku erat. Tangannya melingkar di leherku dan wajahnya menempel di pundakku. Dapat kurasakan air mata membanjir di sana. Membasahi bajuku dan meresap masuk hingga menyentuh kulitnya.

Kedua tanganku terkunci tak dapat digerakkan. Dengan satu gerakan aku bisa membalas pelukannya dan mengatakan kalau aku juga mencintainya. Namun itu tak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Dan untuk selanjutnya hanya akan menambah luka di dalam hatinya.

Aku mendorongnya menjauh.

"Maaf. Aku membencimu." Kataku dingin sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkannya jatuh terduduk dan menangis di rerumputan.

Tanpa kusadari beberapa air mata jatuh menetes di pipiku. Namun aku tak berbalik. Aku terus melangkah meninggalkannya yang terluka sendirian di sana. Tidak, aku salah. Dia tidaklah terluka sendirian. Karena aku terluka bersamanya.

Namun inilah pilihan yang terbaik.

...so love with two...

**Naruto POV**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menangis di tepi danau, rasanya lama sekali sampai-sampai mataku seperti sudah tidak bisa kubuka lagi. Aku berjalan pulang dengan seluruh tubuh bergetar menuju asrama.

Yah, inilah yang terbaik. Harusnya aku tahu. Aku harusnya tahu!

Sasuke membenciku dengan seluruh raga dan jiwanya.

Dan betapa egoisnya aku yang sudah seenaknya mencintainya ini?

Kuusap air mata yang mulai menetes lagi. 'Bodoh! Bodoh! Bagaimana kau mau kembali ke kamar Shikamaru kalau matamu bengkak begini! Mereka pasti curga, baka!" teriakku pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba kulihat Sai di ujung lorong. Dia berjalan ke arahku sambil memperhatikan wajahku dengan cermat

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mendekatiku.

Air mataku pecah lagi.

Dan dia memelukku.

Andai saja bukan Sasuke yang kucinta. Andai Sai yang kucinta. Pasti hati ini tak akan terasa sesakit ini. Harusnya aku jatuh cinta saja pada Sai... harusnya... harusnya...

Namun Sai tak setangguh Sasuke, tak sekuat dia, dan tak selembut dia...

SASUKE!

... Chap 12 End...

**Please Review**


	13. Cry for Me

**Normal POV**

Naruto menangis sesenggukan di dada Sai, sedangkan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya itu hanya tersenyum pelan, namun tak dapat dihindari bahwa di balik senyumnya itu tersembunyi sebuah kegembiraan sekaligus kegetiran yang membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" tanya Sai dengan nada selembut mungkin. Dibelainya rambut pirang Naruto dengan penuh perasaan sayang.

"A...aku... hiks... aku ditolak..." sesenggukan Naruto berkata. "Padahal harusnya aku tahu kalau di...dia mem-membenciku. Ta-tapi aku...aku...hiks."

Sai terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto, namun dia semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. "Jangan-jangan... orang yang menolakmu itu... Sasuke?" tebaknya.

Naruto tersentak, dia langsung melangkah mundur menjauh dari Sai. Dia tersenyum miris. "Ternyata aku semudah itu ditebak ya?" tanyanya sambil membuang wajah tak berani menatap langsung wajah adik tiri orang yang dicintainya.

Sai tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap tangannya dengan perasaan aneh. 'Apa aku serius pada anak ini?' dia bertanya dalam hati saat merasakan tanganya yang menyentuh Naruto mulai terasa panas. "Apa kau sebegitu mencintai Sasuke?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya."

Amarah yang besar tiba-tiba menguasai Sai, dadanya terasa sakit saat mendengar penuturan dari si pirang jabrik ini. "Kenapa kau begitu mencintainya?!" teriaknya sambil mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto. Akhirnya dia sadar akan perasaannya sendiri. Dia mencintai Naruto. Mencintai pemuda yang harusnya dia hancurkan. "Kenapa harus padaNYA! Padahal ada aku di sini... apa aku tak bisa menggantikannya? Apa aku tak pantas untukmu?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan Sai yang lebih tepatnya disebut pernyataan cinta.

"Maaf..." dia berkata sambil menunduk. "Aku tak bisa... karena... karena yang aku cintai adalah Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba Sai langsung mencium bibir pemuda itu dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga menabrak tembok. Dia lalu mengunci Naruto dalam posisi itu.

"UGH!" pekik Naruto kaget sambil mencoba mendorong Sai menjauh, namun apa daya. Sai terlalu kuat. Dia jauh lebih kuat daripada Naruto sehingga membiat Naruto tak berdaya di dalam ciumannya.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu menggeliat di bibirnya. Menggigit pelan binir bawahnya agar mau membuka. Namun Naruto tetap menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya tak ingin lidah Sai masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

'Tak akan kubiarkan, lidah orang lain masuk! Hanya Sasuke yang boleh melakukannya!' teriak pemilik mata sapphire ini dalam hati.

Namun Sai tak kehilangan akal. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Naruto lebih keras sehingga membuat pemuda itu kaget dan membuka mulutnya.

Hanya sedikit memang. Namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sai mendorong lidahnya masuk dan mulai mengeksplorasi bagian dalam rongga mulut Naruto.

'TIDAKKKKK!' tiak Naruto dalam hati sambil menggigit lidah Sai yang ada di dalam mulutnya sekeras mungkin. Dan berhasil. Sai menarik kembali lidahnya masuk ke mulutnya sendiri dan melepaskan ciumannya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pada Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah terluka di wajahnya.

Naruto menangis sesenggukan. "Maaf, aku tak bisa. Bagiku ini terasa... menjijikkan. Maaf." Katanya sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan berusaha menghapus sisa ciuman itu dari bibirnya. "Maaf..." bisiknya lagi

Sai menggeram perlahan. "Jadi memang hanya Sasuke saja ya?" tanyanya miris sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di sana masih sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya. "Jadi memang hanya ada dia." Dia menarik kesimpulan.

**...so love with two...**

**Naruto POV**

Aku berlari keluar asrama secepat mungkin. Aku tak peduli lagi jika ada orangpengawas asrama yang melihatku sehingga aku dihukum karena melanggar jam malam.

Aku tak peduli!

Aku terus berlari sehingga kurasakan kakiku berdenyut pelan karena aktifitas otot yang begitu tiba-tiba ini membuatnya menegang. Kulihat sekelilingku.

Gerbang sekolah?

Apa aku tanpa sadar ingin terus berlari hingga pergi dari sekolah ini? Apa aku ingin pulang dan tak akan punya keinginan untuk kembali ke sekolah yang dulu sangat kuidam-idamkan ini? Apakah itu pikiranku saat aku berlari ke sini?

Aku tak tahu.

Di satu sisi aku ingin pergi menjauh dari sekolah ini dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Namun di sisi yang lain, aku tak mau kalau aku tak bisa lagi melihat wajah Sasuke. Padahal aku tahu, menatap wajahnya hanya akan membuatku tambah merasa sakit.

Kutatap gembok besar yang menjaga gerbang ini agar terus menutup, siswa sekolah ini dilarang keluar dari sekolah kecuali pada libur panjang seperti libur natal atau musim panas. Dan selama gembok besar ini terus terpasang... aku akan terus terikat dengan Sasuke di sini.

Ingin rasanya aku menjerit. Kucengkram erat gembok itu dengan kedua tanganku berharap gembok itu akan hancur. Walaupun aku sendiri tahu kalau itu adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia belaka. Lalu aku kembali menangis membiarkan air mataku tumpah ke atas gembok itu.

"Kumohon... izinkan aku pergi... kumohon..." pintaku entah pada siapa.

Pada sang gembok mungkin? Aku tak tahu.

**...so love with two...**

**Sasuke POV**

Kurebahkan badanku di kasur yang kupakai sekarang. Dulu kasur ini dipakai oleh Naruto, sebelum Sai datang.

Kutarik nafas dalam-=dalam, samar dapat kucium wangi jeruk Naruto menguar dari kasur yang kutempati. Apa dia memang selalu menyebarkan wanginya ke segala benda atau aku yang berimajinasi karena merindukannya?

Kututup wajahku dengan lengan. 'Sasuke, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan memikirkannya.' Kata otakku pada diriku sendiri. 'Ingat kata Sai? Ayah sudah memilihkanmu orang lain. Dan kau menerimanya. Itu keputusanmu sendiri kan, Sasuke?'. Otaku coba yakinkan diriku kalau itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

'Tapi Naruto menangis, wajahnya tampak terluka. Bukankah kau melakukan ini agar dia tak terluka? Namun mengapa kau sendiri yang telah membuatnya terluka?' hatiku yang ingin tetap bersama Naruto membantah. 'Kau bilang ini demi kebaikan Naruto sendiri? Apa kau lihat! Sekarang dia tidak 'baik'!"

Aku mengerang merasakan hatiku tengah betempur dengan otakku. Ini membuatku frustasi. Membuatku GILA!

Selama ini otak dan hatiku selalu berjalan seiringan, namun hanya karena Naruto, bisa-bisanya aku jadi bimbang seperti ini! Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Seakan aku adalah orang yang paling tak berguna di dunia ini.

Kututup mataku, mencoba menghapous wajah Naruto dari dalam hasrat dan pikiranku. Aku harus melepaskannya. Putusku. Karena aku adalah pewaris keluarga Uchiha.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku membenci kenyataan itu.

**...so love with two...**

**Sai POV**

Kusandarkan punggungku pada dinding keramik toilet asrama di belakangku. Kuacak rambut hitamku frustasi. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku.

"Harusnya aku tetap pada rencanaku semula." Kataku pada diri sendiri. Tapi tadi tubuhku bergerak sendiri, menuruti hasrat yang selama ini selalu kupendam dalam-dalam agar tak menggangguku dalam rencanaku untuk menjadi pewaris keluarga Uchiha. Untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hati yang dipendam oleh ibuku.

Ya, aku harus menghancurkan Sasuke, hanya dengan cara itulah aku bisa merebut kedudukannya sebagai pewaris Uchiha.

Jangan salah paham, walau aku terlihat seperti membantu Tousan untuk mengembalikan Sasuke ke dalam keluarga Uchiha sebenarnya aku hanya sedang menjalankan taktikku sendiri untuk membalaskan dendamku dan ibuku pada keluarga yang sombong itu. Akan kubuat Toausan mencintaiku dan akan kubuat Sasuke hancur berkeping-keping. Itulah caraku untuk balas dendam.

Namun saat aku melihat pemuda pirang berkulit tan itu, Naruto Uzumaki. Hasrat kebencian dan keinginan balas dendamku yang selama ini terus membayangi hidupkudan mengingatkanku pada rasa sakit seakan lenyap. Dan saat melihat kedekatannya dengan Sasuke, aku jadi ingin menguasainya. Bukan karena untuk menghancurkan Sasuke, semata-mata itu hanya karena cemburu. Hanya saja aku tak berani mengatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada mereka berdua.

Bermuka dua.

Itulah aku. Saat di hadapan Naruto aku mengatakan dan melakukan semua itu padanya dengan setulus hati, semua. Ciuman itu, kata-kata itu, semuanya murni kata-kata dalam hati. Namun di hadapan Sasuke aku berkelit, bersikap seolah-olah aku melakukan itu hanya demi menghancurkannya, berpura-pura itu adalah taktikku.

Mengenaskan sekali nasibku. Namun lebih mengenaskan lagi nasib Sasuke.

"Setelah ini akan kumiliki Naruto seutuhnya. Dan kau tak akan bisa melakukan apapun Sasuke. Karena musim panas nanti... kau sudah terikat dengan seseorang."

Lalu kukumandangkan tawa jahatku sekeras mungkin. "Ya, kali ini aku menang darimu, Sasuke. Aku menang!"

Bibirku tertawa keras namun dapat kurasakan hatiku menangis sama kerasnya seperti tawaku. Walaupun aku mendapatkan Naruto, namun tetap saja hatinya adalah milik Sasuke. Dan akan selamanya tetap miliknya.

**...so love with two...**

**Normal POV**

Tiga orang pemuda, masing-masing di tempat yang berbeda. Namun dalam satu waktu yang sama, mereka hancur. Udara malam yang berhembus di sela-sela Konoha Gakuen seakan ingin berbisik bahwa masih ada hari esok. Mataharipun akan tetap terbit dan dunia akan tetap berputar. Namun bagi tiga pemuda itu waktu seolah berjalan di tempat dan terus berulang untuk waktu yang panjang. Mereka saling menghindari, saling tak bertatap wajah dan tak saling bertegur sapa... hingga akhirnya waktu berputar sampai saat-saat yang paling berat. Esok libur musim panas akan segera dimulai, dan kejadian besar akan dimulai.

Tunggu chapter berikutnya.

**... Chap 9 End...**

**Yak, saya update kilat. Hahaha. Mumpung dipinjemin laptop sama pacar. Tapi Cuma sejam sih (dasar pelit!). kali ini ceritanya sendu banget ya... bikin sakit mata yang baca. Yah... maklumlah ngetiknya keburu-buru sih. Hehehe.**

**Karena sepertinya saya mulai ngelantur langsung aja saya balas review aja ya.**

1.**devilojoshi**** :** syukurnya belum sampe mimisen nih, Cuma hampir (Author piktor sih). Nggak nyangka kamu bisa nyambungin sama cerita Naruto yang asli. Padahal aku nggak kepikiran sampe sana lho, tapi thank you. Nah ini dia update kilat wkwkwk

2.**neko-tan**: begitulah,langsung tahu ya... padahal niatnya mau buat teka-teki hahaha. Dengan siapa Sasuke dijodohkan? Baca aja lanjutannya. (Malah promosi -_-)

3.**Nia Yuuki**: dihajar aja nggak apa-apa. Hahaha, (dichidori Sasuke sampe gosong). Yah... sebenarnya Sasuke mungkin orang yang kurang terbuka ya? Kalau perasaan Sai, mungkin sekarang udah pada tahu ya...

4. **ayumi**: lanjutttt! Makasih ya atas reviewnya. Aku terharu. Hiks hiks

**Dan yang terakhir. Makasih bagi yang udah baca, maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan.**

**Tapi jika kalian mau baca rasanya seneeeeeng banget deh (sambil nyosor berusaha nyium reader, tapi pada kabur semua.) dan satu lagi R.E.V.I.E.W. please. Demi kebaikan kalian sendiri.**


	14. Exhaust Me

**Normal POV**

Naruto mengemas barang-barangnya dalam diam, dia melirik dua Uchiha yang juga sedang sibuk mengemas barang mereka sendiri itu. Lalu dia menghela nafas panjang. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Namun semua belum kembali menjadi normal lagi. Atau mungkin memang tak akan kembali?

Suasana kamarnya memang jadi tak nyaman, tapi dia sudah mulai membiasakan diri. Apalagi sejak ditegur Kakashi-sensei mengenai kebiasaannya yang terlalu sering menginap di kamar orang lain. Memang mengesalkan, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia jadi harus kembali ke kamarnya sendiri yang ditempati bersama dengan duo Uchiha yang sekarang jadi lebih mirip duo bisu. Kalupun mereka bicara malah hanya akan merubah suasana menjadi lebih tak menyenangkan.

Tapi setidaknya, tak ada kejadian apapun lagi yang menimpa mereka.

Sasuke masih tetap dingin dan sinis seperti biasanya. Sai huga masih tebar senyum palsunya itu ke semua orang dan Naruto sendiri berusaha tetap ceria sambil menyembunyikan perasaan sakit hatinya pada Sasuke.

Tapi mereka bahkan nyaris tak berinteraksi. Mungkin memang lebih baik begitu.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sai menghancurkan pikiran Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab si raven itu pendek.

"Hari ini Tousan yang akan langsung menjemput kita." Kata Sai memberi informasi.

Sasuke hanya mendecih lirih sambil berkata dengan nada sinis. "Memangnya kepala keluarga Uchiha tak ada kerjaan ya, sampai-sampai mau menjemput kita."

"Itu kan karena ada maunya." Jawab Sai tak kalaj sinis.

Baru kali ini Naruto melihat dua orang teman sekamarnya itu kompak, biasanya mereka selalu perang mulut dan adu argumen. 'Ternyata mereka sama-sama tidak menyukai ayah mereka, ya.' Pikir Naruto dalam diam.

"Semua persiapan telah selesai. Tinggal menunggumu dan 'dia' maka acara akan segera dilaksanakan." Sai berkata lagi masih sambil mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawanya pulang ke rumah. "Dia ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa kau tidak akan kabur dari acara ini." Tambahnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Memang, tapi kalau acara ini sukses maka... kau akan resmi menjadi 'boneka' Uchiha juga. Sama sepertiku."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu."

Naruto mulai tak bisa mengikuti arah pembicaraan dua orang itu, namun dia masih tetap setia mendengarkan tiap detail dari percakapan mereka sambil menjejalkan pakaian dan barang-barangnya dalam koper.

"Kudengar dia gadis pemalu. Sangat bukan tipemu kan?" tanya Sai dengan nada datar lengkap dengan senyuman hampar yang setia terpasang di wajah pucatnya. "Memang pemalu, tapi dia dari keluarga kaya."

"Mata duitan." Dengus Sasuke menghina ayahnya sendiri. "Apa tak ada hal lain lagi yang dipikirkannya selain uang?"

"Ada. Pewaris."

Sai sukses membuat Sasuke mendengus muak.

"Hei, Naruto!" panggil Sai membunyarkan Naruto dari konsentrasinya menguping.

"Apa?" jawab Naruto singkat sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari ranjang atas tempat dia tidur. "Kalau kau tanya barangmu ada ditempatku atau tidak, jawabannya tidak."

Sai tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Bukan, aku mau mengajakmu ke luar. Kau mau tidak?"

Naruto diam sebentar. "Aku masih harus memberesi barang-barangku."

"Tidak akan lama." Sai berkata sambil mengangkat bahu, "Cuma sebentar, kok. Aku ingin membicarakan soal 'dia'."

Naruto terlonjak sedikit, dia sendiri tahu sia orang yang dimaksud oleh Sai. Sudah hampir dua minggu Sai tampak menghindari topik soal 'dia' dengan Naruto.

"OK." Putus Naruto sambil menuruni tangga kasurnya, sempat dia melirik Sasuke sebentar. Namun orang yang diliriknya tampak tak peduli dan tak tertarik dengan pembicaraannya dengan Sai.

'Sudahlah Naruto, jangan siksa dirimu sendiri dengan berharap pada orang itu.' Bisiknya pada diri sendiri sambil mengikuti Sai keluar dari kamar.

"Jadi kau masih menyukai Sasuke ya?" tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi saat mereka sudah keluar kamar dan mulai menyusuri lorong-lorong asrama yang kosong karena para penghuninya tengah sibuk membereskan barang masing-masing untuk dibawa pulang.

"Begitulah, terlihat sekali ya?" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum nanar.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja jika orang yang menyukaimu yang lihat pasti langsung tahu."

Naruto menunduk sambil memainkan kedua tangannya. "Jadi kau juga masih menyukaiku ya?" tanyanya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, maka aku berbohong." Jawab Sai. "Apa kau tadi mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan Sasuke?" tiba-tiba Sai membelokkan pembicaraan.

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab Naruto singkat masih merasa tak enak dengan keadaan mereka yang canggung. "Maaf."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum misterius. "Dan apa kau mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan tadi?" kembali dia bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Sasuke akan ditunangkan." Kata Sai pendek.

"Oh."

"Kenapa reaksimu Cuma begitu? Apa kau tak merasa sedih atau kehilangan?" tanya Sai tak mengerti saat melihat reaksi Naruto yang tidak terlihat kaget sama sekali. "Atau... kau sudah tahu?"

Naruto kembali menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum tahu," katanya sambil memainkan kembali jari-jari tangannya sambil menunduk. "Dan jujur saja aku juga merasa sedih dan kehilangan, tapi... itu sudah bukan urusanku lagi."

"Oh." Kali ini Sai terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya dia kembali bertanya. "Apa karena Sasuke telah menolakmu kau jadi bicara seperti ini?"

"Bukan." Naruto tertawa. "Aku menyerah bukan karena dia telah menolakku tapi karena... karena itu memang keputusannya sendiri kan? Dia sendiri yang memutuskan akan bertunangan kan?"

"Ayah kami menjodohkannya dengan putri rekan bisnisnya demi kepentingan perusahaan,"

"Oh."

Lalu hening kembali menerpa, mereka terdiam mendengarkan langkah kaki mereka sendiri yang bergema di lorong-lorong kosong asrama. Suara-suara para pemuda yang tengah berberes di kamarnya mereka abaikan dan mereka lebih memilih mendengarkan kata hati masing-masing.

"Jadi kau tetap akan menyerah?" tanya Sai lagi.

Naruto mengangguk yakin. "Tak ada alasan yang cukup bagus untuk membuatku merubah pendirianku. Toh Sasuke juga menerima perjodohan itu kan?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Kata Sai sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto yang bergetar hebat. "Aku juga akan menyerah, menyerah untuk menggapaimu. Karena kau sudah memilih Sasuke." Katanya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Oh, begitu."

Sai menggandeng tangan Naruto hingga kembali ke depan kamar mereka, lalu dia melepaskan genggamannya. "Dengan ini, aku telah mengaku menyerah." Katanya sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar mereka membiarkan Naruto berdiri diam di depan pintu.

Dia masuk kamarnya.

"Kalian bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto masuk dengan wajah kusut yang tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Bukan apa-apa." Kata Sai menggantikan Naruto berbohong. "Aku Cuma bilang bahwa aku akan sedih tak bisa bertemu dengannya selama 40 hari ini. Kau cemburu ya?" tanyanya iseng.

"Hn."

Naruto melirik ke jendela kamarnya, dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat banyak mobil-mobil mewah yang sudah diparkir di halaman sekolah. Mobil-mobil itulah yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

'Dengan perginya aku dari sekolah ini, itu adalah tanda pembatas bahwa aku sedah menyerah tentangmu, Sasuke.' Bisik Naruto dalam hati.

... Chapter 14 End...

Ini belum selesai lho, tunggu chap berikutnya!

Satu lagi R.E.V.I.E.W. please.


	15. Honest to Me

**Naruto POV**

Upacara penutupan sekolah yang membosankan, seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang menarik pada hari ini, kecuali kalau kau menghitung kejadian terpelesetnya Orochimaru-sama, kepala sekolah kami, saat maju memberi pidato penutupan sebagai hal yang menarik juga. Namun tetap saja, secara keseluruhan, ini memang adalah hari yang amat sangat membosankan.

Walaupun begitu hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinanti-nanti oleh seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen, lho. Alasannya tentu saja karena akan pulang ke rumah dan menikmati liburan musim panas yang panjang selama empat puluh hari penuh setelah beberapa bulan terakhir terus saja disibukkan oleh kegiatan belajar yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Apalagi ditambah kenyataan klau sekolah ini tak mengijinkan muridnya pulang kecuali pada liburan panjang atau jika ada anggota keluargamu yang sakit parah atau meninggal saja, pasti menyenangkan sekali kan jika bisa bertemu dengan keluarga yang telah lama dirindukan.

Menyenangkan bukan?

Seharusnya begitu. Tapi tidak bagiku. Bagiku hari ini adalah hari yang menyedihkan, bukan hanya karena aku tak bisa melihat Sasuke selama liburan musim panas saja, tapi juga karena ini mungkin adalah hari terakhir aku bisa melihat Sasuke sebagai seorang pemuda yang belum dimiliki siapa-siapa, karena... setelah upacara ini selesai dan dia kembali ke rumahnya maka... dia akan ditunangkan.

Aku merasa sesak dan kalut saat mendengar berita itu, namun di satu sisi, aku merasa lega.

Aku merasa lega karena tak akan pernah lagi merasakan kepedihanku saat menatapnya. Aku lega karena akhirnya aku punya alasan yang tepat untuk melupakan Sasuke, 'karena dia sudah memiliki seorang tunangan.'.

Yeah, benar. Seakan itu bisa membuatku melupakannya saja.

Aku tersenyum sinis mengejek diri sendiri, "Terus saja Naruto, terus saja kau melarikan diri." Bisikku pelan.

Akhirnya upacara penutupan selesai juga, para pemuda langsung berhamburan ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka yang sudah dikemas untuk dibawa pulang menuju kediaman mereka masing-masing. Namun berbeda denganku, aku masih tetap berdiri di aula yang telah kosong sambil menatap nanar bangku yang tadi diduduki Sasuke.

'Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Naruto! Kau harus melupakannya!' teriak otakku pada diri sendiri.

Namun sisi lainku, hatiku yang mencintai Sasukepun ikut berkata, 'Tak apa Naruto, kau boleh saja menyiksa dirimu kali ini, karena setelah ini kau tak akan pernah bisa menyiksa dirimu lagi.'

Kupejamkan mataku. Aku harus mengambil pilihan. Namun pilihan apa yang kumiliki, toh pada akhirnya aku harus pergi juga. Lalu aku berbalik dan pergi ke kamarku sendiri.

Langkah-langkah kakiku serasa semakin berat setiap aku semakin mendekat ke kamar itu, kamar yang kupakai bertiga dengan Sasuke dan Sai. Aku tak ingin bertemu Sasuke. Tidak dengan perasaan seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, toh ada Sai juga di kamar.

Kubuka pintu kamar asramaku, kulihat Sasuke tengah menata koper-kopernya sendirian.

"Mana Sai?" tanyaku singkat.

"Entahlah." Dia menjawab tak kalah singkatnya dariku.

Aku mendesah sedih, dia jadi semakin dingin sejak aku menyatakan perasaanku kemarin dulu. Wajar saja sih, soalnya dia kan... membenciku.

Aku menelan ludah, pasti akan lebih mudah (OK, mungkin memang tetap saja sulit, tapi setidaknya akan jadi sedikit llebih mudah) kalau saja aku tak sekamar dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa boleh buat, Kakashi-sensei tak mengizinkanku pindah ke kamar lain meskipun aku sudah meminta dan merengek padanya.

Dasar keras kepala!

Aku mengemas koper-koperku dalam diam, sempat kulirik kasur Sai, koper-kopernya masih ada, jadi dia belum pulang. Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga Sai cepat kembali ke kamar ini, suasananya benar-banar buruk saat ini. Setidaknya jika ada dia, aku tak hanya akan berduaan dengan Sasuke.

Tapi hubunganku dengan Sai juga hampir sama buruknya dengan hubunganku dengan Sasuke.

Aku merasa tak enak tiap kali aku berpapasan dengannya, apalagi setelah aku menolaknya dan mengatakan kalau aku mencintai kakak tiri beda ibunya. Pasti menyakitkan sekali bagi Sai.

Apa Sasuke juga merasa tak enak tiap kali melihatku? Apa dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku seperti apa yang kurasakan pada Sai?

Apa dia merasa 'tak enak' padaku?

Entahlah, memangnya siapa sih orang yang tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha?

Tapi kebisuan ini menyiksaku. Aku harus mencari topik untuk kubicarakan dengan dia.

"Eng...Sasuke... kudengar kau akan bertunangan ya?" tanyaku tanpa pikir panjang. Setelah aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu aku langsung menyesalinya. Yah aku dan mulut besarku.

Dapat kulihat wajah dingin pemuda itu berubah menegang, kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa... ah, pasti dari Sai. Harusnya aku tahu." Katanya sambil kembali berekspresi dingin, seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba keheningan yang semakin menyiksa mengelilingi kami, membuatku tertekan.

"Se... semoga kau bahagia ya." Aku berkata. Namun lain di mulut, lain juga di hati. Di hati aku merasa ingin mengutuk gadis yang ditunangkan dengan Sasuke, ingin aku mendoakannya supaya mereka tak berbahagia, namun aku tak boleh begitu. Tak seharusnya aku begitu.

Tapi aku ingin bisa seperti itu...

Kulihat Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku dengan gaya yang mengancam. Tiba-tiba dia mencengkram lenganku erat. "Kau bilang apa?!" tanyanya dingin sambil menarik daguku dengan jarinya, menghadapkan mataku langsung ke matanya. Disana aku melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang besar, "Kau mendoakan aku berbahagia?!" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Aku hanya menunduk saja. "Ya, itulah yang kukatakan." Jawabku dengan suara bergetar hebat. "Itulah kebenaran yang ada di dalam hatiku, aku tulus mendoakanmu agar kau bahagia dengan gadis itu." Kataku berbohong.

Dia semakin erat mencengkram tanganku dan mendorongku hingga menabrak dinding. Kedua lengannya diletakkan di sisi-sisi tubuhku mengunci pergerakanku, "Ya... terima kasih." Katanya dengan nada getir, namun kedua lengannya masih tetap dalam keadaan mengunciku di tembok.

Mendengar kata-katanya air mataku pecah kembali setelah beberapa minggu ini kutahan. "Pembohong! Kau berbohong kan Sasuke!" teriakku histeris. "Ucapan terima kasihmu itu... tak terdengar tulus... itu sama bohongnya seperti ucapan doaku tadi!" rancauku tak karuan sambil mencengkram erat dadanya.

Dia hanya terdiam beberapa saat lalu dia memelukku. "Ya, aku bohong" Sasuke mengakuinya

"Ka...kalau begitu jujurlah padaku." Pintaku sambil membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. "Kumohon jujurlah. Beritahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku? Kenapa kau menciumku? Kenapa kau memelukku seperti saat ini? Kumohon, beritahu aku..."

Namun dia malah melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi menjauhiku, dia hanya berbisik kecil. "Aku tak bisa berkata jujur sekarang. Tidak saat ini." Bisikan itu membuatku menangis lebih keras lagi. "Maaf." Tambahnya.

Aku hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan di sana. Selama ini aku selalu bersikap ceria dan penuh semangat, namun hanya dengan satu kata dari Sasuke saja, 'maaf.', itu sudah cukup membuatku menangis dan berubah cengeng.

Tak kusangka, pendapat orang yang kausukai akan membawa perubahan yang begitu besar pada dirimu.

"Terserah jika kau tak mau berkata jujur padaku, akulah yang akan berkata jujur padamu." Aku berkata sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih ada di pipiku. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Dan aku mendoakan ketidakbahagiaanmu bersama dengan gadis itu. Itulah yang sebenarnya."

**...so love with two...**

**Normal POV**

Langkah kaki dan ketukan pintu dari seseorang yang nyaris tak terdengar akibat tertelan oleh suara hiruk pikuk anak-anak yang sedang bersuka ria akan pulang membuat seorang pemuda dan dua teman sekamarnya kaget.

Salah satu dari mereka lantas membuka pintu itu, "Kau?" tanyanya sinis pada sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di depan kamarnya. "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Kedua teman sekamar sang pemuda yang membukakan pintu pun ikut keluar mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana sehingga membuat sahabat mereka terlihat kesal dan tidak suka.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan kalian." Jawab sang tamu.

"Bantuan?" tanya si pembuka pintu masih dengan nada sinis, "Untuk apa kau meminta bantuan kami, hah?"

Si tamu berdehem keras. "Bantuan ini bukan untukku melainkan untuk..."

... Chap 15 end...

**Semuanya, makasih sudah baca FF ini... maaf saya tak bisa memberi sambutan panjang-panjang karena jam di warnet sudah cukup sore dan Mai udah cukup lama ngenet.. Jadi langsung ke intinya aja. Kita balas review dulu:**

**devilojoshi** : makasih ya udah review, kalau Mai yang baca kok perasaannya jadi 'duh, kok gaje banget sih?'. Hahaha. Langsung ketebak ya kalau tunangannya Sasu itu hinata ya? Pasti gara-gara Sai bilang kalau tunangannya Sasuke tuh 'gadis pemalu' ya?

**Nia Yuuki**: iya sasu jangan gitu dong, nanti kamu nggak laku lho (Author gosong dichidori). Emang author lagi stress nih, naru menyerah mungkin karena salah pahan mengira Sasuke benci dia. Bayangin deh, kalau cowok yang kamu suka bilang kalau dia benci kamu? Pastinya sakit kan?

**NiMin Shippers**: tuh kan Sasuke, kamu semakin dibenci kan? (Sasuke: memangnya ini salahku? Sambil men-sharingan Mai) makanya sekali-sekali senyum dong. Jangan nyakitin Naru lagi. (Sasuke:Lho? Bukannya kau yang buat cerita, kok nyalahin aku sih?)

**NamikazeNoah**: hajar aja, nggak apa-apa kok (Mai dibakar Sasuke). Eits Naru bukan mau keluar dari Konoha Gakuen, Cuma mau liburan musim panas aja, hahaha.

**Sekian saja dan terimakasih, jika ada kesalahan Mai mohon maaf. (Kaya pidato aja). Dan jangan lupa**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	16. Tell Me

Normal POV

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, Naruto hanya terdiam sambil duduk melamun di kursi depan mobil mewah milik ayahnya yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputnya. Hal itu membuat Deidara, supir keluarga Uzumaki bingung melihat tingkah putra majikannya itu..

"Tuan muda, baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khidmat.

"Em... ya? Mungkin. Entahlah." jawab Naruto tak jelas, lalu dia kembali terdiam sambil memandangi pemandangan di luar jendel yang sebenarnya membosankan karena hanya gedung-gedung besar saja yang bisa dilihatnya. Namun entah mengapa, bagi Naruto pemandangan itu menarik.

'Tidak biasanya tuam muda begini. Biasanya dia heboh bercerita tentang sekolahnya.' Batin Deidara, namun tentu saja dia tak berani mengatakannya, karena bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah putra majikannya. "Jika tuan muda memiliki masalah, tuan bisa menceritakannya pada saya." Tawarnya.

Naruto menatap sopirnya dari samping, dia galau sejenak. Bingung hendak bercerita atau tidak. "Dei-kun, kamu... pernah jatuh cinta tidak?" akhirny dia bertanya.

Sontak pertnyaan itu membuat si supir berambut pirang panjang ini langsung mengerem mendadak, kaget mendengar pertanyaan majikannya karena setahu dia putra tunggal pewaris Uzumaki coraporation ini sama sekali tak tertarik pada lawan jenis. "Jatuh cinta?... yah... saya... pernah, Tuan." Katanya gugup dengan wajah memerah.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Naruto kaget, dia tak mengira bahwa supirnya yang selama ini tak pernah bersentuhan dengan kehidupan luar dan terus mengpdi dengan setia pada keluarganya pernah jatuh cinta juga. "Kok, aku tak tahu? Siapa dia? Bagaimana orangnya?" tanya si pirang jabrik ini beruntun dengan nada tertarik, membuat si supir pecinta seni itu malu.

"Em... saya tak pernah melihat wajahnya, dia selalu memakai topeng. Tapi dia orang yang baik dan ceria. Karena keceriaannya itulah, saya bisa seperti saat ini." Katanya dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto mengangguk sedikit, merasa ada yang aneh dengan deskripsi sopirnya. "Cewek pakai topeng? Aneh sekali. Biasanya kan cewek suka menonjolkan wajahnya..." dia bergumam kecil, namun Deidara masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya... dia laki-laki."

Putra tunggal keluarga Uzumaki ini tersenyum cerah. "Benarkah?!" tanyanya tak percaya. "Kalau begitu malah lebih bagus!"

Deidara melongo mendengarnya, "Jangan-jangan Tuan muda..."

Lalu Naruto menceritakan seglanya pada supirnya itu. Walaupun supir, Naruto sudah menganggap Deidara seperti kakaknya sendiri. Apalagi Deidara juga memiliki rambut pirang seperti dirinya, dan sering salah dikira sebagai kakaknya. Namun itu malah membuat Naruto semakin dekat dengan pemuda berusia dua puluhan itu.

"Jadi begitu..." gumam Deidara begitu Naruto selesai menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. "Tuan benar-benar menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu ya, padahal selama ini saya kira Tuan muda itu Straight."

"Bukan Cuma kamu yang mengira begitu, aku juga selama ini mengira diriku ini orang normal kok." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau itu sih namanya tak sadar diri, tuan muda." Balas Deidara sambil tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah tuan mudanya yang memang sudah aneh sejak dulu. "Tapi memang tak aneh kalau ayah Sasuke Uchiha itu menjodohkan putranya, apalagi dia serang pewaris."

"Aku juga pewaris kok!" bantah Naruto namun dalam hati dia juga mulai meresapi kata-kata dari Deidara. "Apa ayah akan menjodohkanku kalau misalnya dia tahu kalau aku ini Gay?" gumamnya pelan.

Deidara yang mendengar gumaman tuannya hanya tersenyum pelan smbil berkata. "Entahlah, saya tak dapat menebak jalan pikiran Tuan Minato. Tapi saya kira tuan Minato termasuk orang yang bijaksana dan berwawasan terbuka. Mungkin beliau akan mengerti kalau tuan mau membicarakannya secara baik-baik."

"Mungkin." Katanya pelan, setelah itu Naruto kembali terdiam. Dia kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela sambil melamunkan cintanya yang tak berbalas. Juga nasibnya yang harus menjadi pewaris.

'Malang sekali, Tuan muda.' Kata Deidara sambil menatap sedikit Naruto dari sudut matanya. 'Andaikan saja saya bisa membantu sesuatu.' Batin Deidara. 'Ah, tapi bisa apa saya, saya kan hanya seorang supir.'

... So Love With Two...

Naruto turun dari mobilnya dengan wajah malas begitu kendaraan itu memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda Naruto." Sambut beberapa pelayan yang sudah berjejer di depan pintu utama kediaman keluarga Uzumaki yang saking mewahnya lebih cocok dibilang istana daripada rumah.

Namun tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto mengacuhkan sambutan itu. Dia langsung masuk ke rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa, barang-barangnya ditinggalkan begitu saja, toh nanti bakal ada para pelayan yang dengan senang hati membawakannya ke kamar Naruto.

Kontan itu membuat para pelayan terheran-heran. Tuan muda yang selama ini mereka kenal karena perangainya yang ceria dn bersemangat tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi muram dan dingin.

'Ah, mungkin hanya kecapaian saja.' Batin mereka sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang Naruto dari bagasi mobil.

Sementara itu, Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kalut, lalu dia langsung mengambil posisi tidur di kasurnya yang berukuran King Size. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasa leleh akibat perjalanan yang cukup jauh.

Saat alam mimpi mulai membuainya tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Naruto menjeblak terbuka membuat Naruto terbangun sambil terkaget-kaget.

"Siapa itu?!" protes Naruto dengan kesal sambil mengucek kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Wah-wah-wah, sejak kapan kau jadi sombong begitu, Naru-chan?" tanya salah seorang dari balik pintu yang sudah terbuka.

Naruto melihat dua sosok orang berdiri di muka kamarnya tanpa ada ekspresi penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Ino-chan! Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk kedua teman baiknya sejak kecil itu. "Syukurlah, kalian datang! Kalian benar-banar penyejuk hatiku." teriaknya dengan bersemangat.

Gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut yang mirip Deidara mengangguk. "Syukurlah kalau kau merasa begitu. Tadi kami melihat mobilmu masuk. Tapi kata pelayan kau sedang lelah, tapi kami memaksa saja." Kata gadis bernam Ino Yamanaka itu sambil tertawa.

"Benar," gadis berambut merah muda bak gula-gula kapas yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno menyetujui, "Dan kau memang tampak lelah. Kami mengganggumu ya?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, Sakura-chan. Aku malah senang kalian datang. Kalian memang penyejuk hatiku." Lalu dia mengernyit sedikit, merasa ada yang ganjil dari kemunculan du gadis itu. "Tapi rasanya kurang satu orang, mana Hinata-chan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang dilontarkan dengan polosnya, Sakura dan Ino saling pandang dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Hinata... dia...dia..." kata Sakura tergagap.

"Dia sedang pergi ke rumah Neji-kun, sepupunya." Potong Ino sambil membengkap mulut Sakura.

Naruto sedikit bingung melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu, namun ia tak ambil pusing. "Oh, begitu ya. Aku juga sudah lama tak bertemu Neji-kun. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, ya? Rambutnya masih seperti model iklan sampo tidak? Dia masih sesinis dulu tidak? Apa dia masih tergila-gila sama yang namanya 'takdir'?" ocehnya tak jelas.

Sayang, Dia tak menyadari ada sebuah senyum ganjil terpasang di wajah Sakura dan Ino.

... So Love With Two...

Sasuke POV

Aku keluar dari ruang utama keluarga sambil memasang wajah kesal. "Dasar tua bangka keras kepala." Gerutuku sambil memasuki kamarku yang bernuansa Gothik dengan perabotnya yang berwarna hitam.

Namun ternyata di sana seseorang telah menunggu.

"Kau tampak kesal, Sasuke." Kata 'seseorang' yang saat itu sudah berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjangku yang berukuran amat besar.

Aku mendengus. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sai? Kembali ke kamarmu sendiri!" bentakku kasar sambil menunjuk pintu.

Dia hanya tersenyum ganjil. "Ok, tenang saja. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengabari kau bahwa mungkin aku tidak akan datang di hari pertunanganmu, besok." Katanya sambil bangkit berdiri. "Tapi kalaupun aku datang, aku pasti akan membawa kejutan besar." Tambahnya sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil keluar kamar.

Aku berdecak geram, dasar menyebalkan.

Aku melirik ke kasurku yang tadi ditiduri Sai. "Aku harus meminta pelayan untuk mengganti seprainya dengan yang baru." Gumamku pelan.

... chapter 16 End...

Halo semuanya, maaf kali ini chapnya pendek dan Mai nggak bisa bicara panjang lebar karena kakak Mai yang bawel mulai jengkel karena Mai kelamaan ngenet. Jadi langsung aja Mai balas review yang kemarin :

1.NamikazeNoah: baiklah Mai nggak akan nyiksa Naru lagi deh… soalnya udah diancem sama reader + Sasuke juga, wkwkwk… mulai saat ini Naru akan bangkit ko ^_^

2. Nia Yuuki : yah di anime dan komiknya Sasuke juga suka menanggung semua sendiri kan? Sasuke dengerin tuh, sekli-sekali perbaiki diri napa? (Mai gosong dichidori)

3. devilojoshi : jangan nangis, Mai nggak mau dituduh bikin orang nangis nih… wkwkwk. Siapa yang minta tolong, pada siapa orang itu minta tolong, apa yang diminta orang itu. Baca aja chap berikutnya.

4. NaruNaruNaru : aduh Mai kan bukan senpai… malah di FF Mai masih junior kok. Hehehe,

5. Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: Mai dicekik! Tidak!


	17. Prove To Me

**Normal POV**

Sai mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia duduk di depan kemudi sambil menatap lurus ke jalan di hadapannya, namun pikirannya tak disana, dia tengah mengembara di dalam memorinya beberapa tahun silam.

**FLASH BACK (Sai POV)**

Aku duduk di bawah pohon sambil menangis sesenggukan mengingat Kaa-chan yang sudah meninggalkanku sehingga aku terdampar di rumah mewah ini. "Kaa-chan, kenapa Kaa-chan meninggalkanku sendiri?" tangisku pelan.

"Hei, kamu anak baru yang dibicarakan Tousan ya?" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

Aku menoleh menatap mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah menegurku itu. Aku mendapati seorang anak lelaki seusiaku dengan rambut berwarna raven dan mata onyx yang mirip dengan mataku sendiri tengah membungkuk ke arahku.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sasuke Uchiha, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi kakakmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"A... aku Sai." Kataku sambil menunduk dan menghapus air mata dari wajahku. "Kamu... putra sah Tousan?" tanyaku dengan tergagap.

Dia hanya tersenyum sambil duduk di sebelahku. "Begitulah, tapi aku tak merasa bangga karena itu kok. Aku malah iri denganmu."

"Iri...denganku?"

"Ya, karena kau adalah putra dari orang yang dicintai Tousan. Sedangkan aku..." dia memberi jeda pada perkataannya sendiri sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru yang terhampar di atas kami, "Sedangkan aku hanya putra dari wanita yang dijodohkan dengan tousan saja." Lanjutnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Tapi kau kan putra sahnya. Setidaknya kau diakui oleh para tetua." Lirihku.

Dia hanya tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Diakui itu bukan berarti membuatku bahagia kan? Aku juga ingin disayang Tousan dan dicintainya, namun apa boleh buat."

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, namun kurasa aku malah tak harus menjawab apapun, karena itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Jadi aku diam saja sambil memeluk lututku sendiri. Namun aku merasa hawa yang tak enak mengelilingi kami, membuat suasana jadi terasa canggung dan aneh. Akhirnya aku membuka mulutku lagi.

"Kau pewaris keluarga ini?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan, aku anak kedua di sini. Nii-san yang jadi pewarisnya. Namanya Itachi Uchiha." Katanya dengan sorot mata bangga.

"Kau sangat menyayangi kakakmu ya?" tanyaku dengan nada tak mengerti, apa boleh buat, aku kan selama ini hanya hidup berdua saja dengan Kaa-chan, dan aku juga tak punya saudara. Jadi aku sama sekali tak paham pada perasaan seperti itu.

"Iya!" jawabnya dengan penuh semangat, "Nii-san sangat keren, jenius dan tampan. Dia juga baik hati dan ramah. Tak pernah sekalipun dia membuat Tousan marah ataupun kecewa. Dia memang kakak yang sangat hebat!" ceritanya dengan sorot mata berkobar-kobar.

Namun aku hanya menunduk saja, "Enaknya... aku juga mau punya saudara yang bisa kubanggakan seperti itu." Gumamku pelan, sambil berharap Sasuke tak mendengarnya. Aku tak ingin dia menganggap aku orang yang senang mengasihani diri sendiri, walau kenyataannya memang begitu.

Namun ternyata dia mendengarnya. "Kau bicara apa? Mulai saat ini kan kita jadi saudara. Aku pasti akan jadi kakak yang bisa kau banggakan." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku dan mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha, yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi rumahku juga.

Aku menangis, namun kali ini aku menangis bahagia. 'Kaa-chan, aku punya saudara sekarang. Dan kurasa aku juga sangat menyayanginya. Semoga aku bisa bahagia di rumah ini, di keluarga ini.' Doaku dalam hati.

Namun dugaanku salah.

Setahun setelah kedatanganku ke rumah itu, perpecahan mulai terjadi.

"Nii-san!" panggil Sasuke sambil mengejar seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam yang tengah pergi ke gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha sambil menyeret seuah koper besar. "Kenapa Nii-san harus pergi?!" teriaknya sambil menggoncang-nggoncangkan tangan Itachi. "Aku tak mau jika Nii-san pergi! Bawa juga aku!"

Pemuda itu bersimpuh di hadapan Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tak bisa teus di rumah ini. Tidak selama anak wanita yang telah merebut Tousan dari Kaasan ada di sini." Katanya sambil membelai rambut pantat ayam Sasuke dengan perasaan sedih. "Aku harus pergi. Itu adalah perintah Tousan. Dia lebih memilih Sai daripada Nii-san."

Sasuke menangis kecil. "Ta...tapi kenapa?" lirihnya memilukan.

"Karena... Tousan tidak mencintai kita. Dia mencintai anak itu. Sama seperti dia tidak mencintai Kaasan namun mencintai Sayaka-san, ibu dari Sai."

"Klau begitu kenapa bukan Sai saja yang pergi!" teriak Sasuke tak terima. "Kenapa tak dia saja yang pergi! Kenapa harus Nii-san yang pergi?!"

"Karena Tousan sudah memilihnya..." itulah kata-kata terakhir dari Uchiha Itachi sebelum dia berjalan ke luar gerbang dan menaiki Taxi yang sudah dipesannya. Dengan ini dia sudah benar-benar memutuskan hubungan keluarga dengan Uchiha.

Sasuke menangis pelan, aku melihatnya dari persembunyianku di balik pohon. Menatap kepergian Itachi dan mendengar perkataannya. Hatiku serasa sakit, apa benar, memang tak ada tempat bagiku di keluarga ini?

Aku berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "Sasuke-nii..." panggilku sambil menyentuh pundaknya.

Namun dia menepiskan tanganku. "Jangan sentuh aku! Dan jangan lagi panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'nii'. Aku bukan kakakmu!" teriaknya marah. Lalu dia berbalik dan menatapku. Air mata sudah hilang dari mata onyxnya, sinar matanya yang ramah pun elah digantikan oleh kabut kemarahan yang pekat. "Kau telah membuat Nii-san meninggalkanku. Aku benar-benar membencimu!" katanya sambil meninggalkanku.

Aku menangis, kuambil foto Kaa-chan yang selalu kubawa ke manapun dari sakuku. "Aku harus apa, Kaa-chan? Aku harus apa?" tangisku sambil memeluk foto itu di wajahku. Tangisku pecah.

Entah berapa lama aku menangis, namun begitu air mataku berhenti, hanya ada satu hal dalam pikiranku.

'Aku harus membuat Sasuke kembali menyayangiku, walaupun dengan cara apapun. Walaupun aku harus membuatnya kehilangan semua yang dimilikinya agar hanya aku yang ada di pikirannya.'

**FLASH BACK END**

**Normal POV**

"Jadi karena aku menyayanginya ya?" tanya Sai entah pada siapa, pada dirinya sendiri mungkin. "Apa caraku selama ini salah? Apa itu malah hanya membuatnya semakin membenciku?" tanyanya lagi, lalu dia terdiam beberapa saat. "Paling tidak aku yakin keputusanku saat ini adalah yang terbaik." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Dia mengemudikan mobilnya sambil tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyuman palsu seperi biasanya. Ini adalah senyuman yang tulus dari dasar lubuk hati.

"Ternyata aku pengidap Brother Complexs." Tambahnya sambil tertawa.

Naruto POV

Aku tengah berbaring di ranjangku saat seorang pelayan mengetuk pintuku. "Masuk." Perintahku.

Seorang pelayan berambut pirang dikucir empat menunduk padaku memberi hormat. "Di depan ada teman tuan yang tengah menunggu." Katanya.

"Siapa?"

"Saya tidak tahu tuan. Dia berkata bahwa Tuan harus menemuinya sendiri." Jawab pelayan itu tidak memuaskan.

Aku mengerang. "Terima kasih, Temari." Kataku pada pelayan itu. "Biar aku yang menemuinya sendiri." Putusku sambil berjalan ke luar rumah dengan perasaan gontai.

Itu pasti bukan Ino-chan ataupun Sakura-chan, kalau mereka sih pasti sudah seenaknya nyelonong masuk. Apalagi Temari dan para pelayan lain sudah hafal dengan wajah mereka. Tapi kalau bukan mereka berdua, memang siapa lagi orang yang akan menemuiku?

Aku membuka gerbang rumahku dengan perasaan bingung. Kulihat seorang pemuda tengah bersandar di sebuah mobil mewah yang diparkir di depan rumahku.

"Hah? Sai? Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku? Seingatku aku tak pernah memberikan alamat rumahku padamu!" teriakku beruntun pada pemuda berambut hitam yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sai.

Dia hanya tersenyum simpul. "Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Sasuke."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" dengusku kesal.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari balik punggungnya. "Baca ini." Katanya sambil memberikan buku itu padaku, sebelum aku sempat bertanya buku apa ini. Dia sudah berkata lagi. "Itu adalah buku harian Sasuke, aku ingin kau membacanya."

"Apa?!" tanyaku kaget sambil mengamai buku bersampul hitam itu. "Tapi... tapi..."

"Baca saja."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dengan siapa Sasuke akan bertunangan?" tanyaku dengan suara serak.

"Kau belum tahu?" kali ini Sai bertanya dengan nada kaget.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja pada dua gadis yang dari tadi bersembunyi di sudut sana." Katanya sambil menunjuk tikungan jalan dekat rumahku. "Kurasa mereka tahu."

Aku ikut melihat ke tempat yang ditunjuknya. Dua orang gadis muncul dari sudut gelap di sana sambil tersenyum grogi. Salah satunya memiliki rambut pirang panjang dikucil ekor kuda dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya yang berwarna biru. Sedang yang lain memiliki rambut gula-gula kapas berwarna merah muda pendek dan mata berwarna hijau.

"Ino-chan! Sakura-chan!" teriakku kaget.

Ino-chan tertawa pelan. "Maaf, bukan maksud kami menguping... hanya saja kami penasaran sih." Katanya dengan senyum ganjil.

"Mana mungkin mereka tahu soal pertunangannya Sasuke kan?" protesku pada Sai sambil menunjuk dua sahabatku sejak kecil itu.

Sai hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tapi mereka tahu, kok."

Naruto menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Maafkan kami, Naru-chan." Sakura-chan berkata sambil menunduk. "Hina-chan meminta kami merahasiakannya dari dirimu..."

Aku melotot. "Hinata-chan itu... calon tunangan Sasuke..." kataku tidak percaya. "Bagaimana... bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?"

Namun bukan Sakura-chan ataupun Ino-chan yang menjawab, melainkan Sai. "Mereka adalah salah satu dari banyak orang yang mendapingi Hinata Hyuga saat melakukan pembicaraan mengenai pertunangan ini beberapa bulan silam."

Aku ternganga. "Jadi Cuma aku yang belum tahu?" tanyaku frustasi, tega sekali mereka bersekongkol untuk membohongiku.

"Maaf."

Aku berlari masuk ke rumah dan mengabaikan teriakan ketiga orang itu yang memanggil namaku. Aku langsung masuk kamar dan membanting tubuhku di kasur. Tanpa kusadari aku masih membawa buku bersampul hitam itu di tanganku.

Aku membukanya...

**17 april**

**Ternyata memang benar aku menyukai Naruto, namun aku tak boleh membiarkannya tahu soal ini. Aku tak mau nasipnya sama seperti nasip kekasih-kekasihku sebelumnya.**

**29 Mei**

**Aku nyaris tertawa saat melihat Naruto saat tersedak memakan mie ramen kesukaannya. Lucu sekali padahal aku hanya menggodanya sedikit. Aku jadi ingin terus menggodanya. Tapi sebaiknya aku tak melakukan itu. Tousan pasti akan menghancurkannya kalau sampai dia tahu aku menyukai Naruto.**

**18 Juni**

**Hari ini Naruto ketiduran di kelas, wajahnya yang manis saat tertidur membuat aku ingin menciumnya. Tapi aku harus menahannya. Gawat, kalau dia terus-terusan bersikap semanis ini bisa-bisa aku kehilangan kendali nanti.**

**23 Juli**

**Libur musim panas memang sudah dimulai, namun aku senang Naruto mengirimiku kartu dan hadiah ulang tahun. Ngomong-ngomong dia sadar tidak ya kalau jimat yang dikirimkannya itu jimat 'selamat saat melahirkan'?**

**19 Agustus**

**Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Sungguh kesal harus tidak bertemu dengannya selama 40 hari libur musim panas dan malah harus terkurung di rumah bersama orang-orang menyebalkan. Ah, I miss U, Naruto.**

**9 September**

**Rasanya puas bisa memandanginya seharian, wajahnya yang manis itu... ah, sayangnya sekarang semakin banyak Seme yang mengincarnya. Aku harus melindunginya agar tak dimiliki orang lain.**

**10 Oktober**

**Hari ini ulang tahunnya, dia memelukku dan berkata suka pada hadiahku yang berupa kupon makan ramen di kantin selama 30 hari, memang aneh . tapi yang penting dia suka. Dan semoga dia tak menyadari wajahku merona saat dia memelukku.**

**23 November**

**Dia menggandeng tanganku, memang hanya untuk menyeretku agar aku mau menemaninya makan ramen. Aku senang. Tapi... heran kenapa dia bisa suka makanan tak sehat macam itu ya?**

**24 Desember.**

**Malam natal, kesal karena harus menghabiskannya di rumah. Tapi tak apa karena dia menghadiahiku sebuah syal berwarna biru tua. Aku akan menyimpannya selamanya. Semoga dia suka pada hadiahku, sarung tangan berwarna orange.**

**10 Januari.**

**Aku kesal dia masih belum sadar pada perasaanku, namun aku juga mensyukurinya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia belum sadar pada sifatku yang overprotektif padanya.**

**14 Februari.**

**Dia membagi-bagikan coklat pada semua anak di kelas. Aku kaget, sebenarnya dia itu cewek atau cowok sih? Tapi sudahlah, toh aku dapat yang bentuknya hati. Walau mungkin dia tak sadar.**

**14 Maret.**

**White day. Aku memberikannya permen sebagai balasan coklat yang waktu itu, tapi ini bukan coklat biasa ini permen rasa jeruk dan ramen kesukaannya. Dia kaget waktu memakannya. Lucu.**

**17 April.**

**Bunga sakura mulai gugur. Canti sekali. Namun kalah cantik dibanding Naruto yang sedang bersemangat karaoke menkmati hanami tahun ini. Suaranya benar-benar hancur. Menyedihkan**

**30 Mei.**

**Sai datang, aku tak tahu apa yang direncanakannya. Namun aku harus menjauhkan Naruto dari dekatku. Walau itu akan menyakitkan, tapi itu satu-satunya cara untuk melindunginya.**

**21 Juni.**

**Maaf Naruto. Aku harus melepaskanmu.**

**Aku mencintaimu, Naruto dan selamat tinggal.**

Benar-benar khas Sasuke, udah tulisannya pendek-pendek, nulisnya sebulan sekali lagi! Namun sangat berarti bagiku, karena itu membuktikan segalanya.

Aku mengusap air mata yang mulai menggenang. "Aku tak menangis. Aku tak akan menangis." Tekadku, aku melihat Sai masih tetap menungguku di depan gerbang rumahku. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Kataku sambil berlari ke luar dan menemui Sai.

Kuberlari dengan satu arah, rasa cinta yang membara ini... karena sekarang aku tahu perasaanku padamu bukan hanya sekedar perasaan. Ini adalah hasrat dan juga kedalaman emosi, bukan hanya emosi dangkal yang semu tapi cinta ini akan abadi selamanya.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Sai puas saat melihatku berlari ke arahnya.

"Ya, aku akan menonjoknya." Jawabku yakin. "Aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke sisiku dan aku tak akan menyerah, karena sekarang aku punya alasan untuk tidak menyerah." Kataku bersemangat.

Dia mengernyit mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu, ayo ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Acaranya akan dimulai 4 jam lagi."

"Tapi... kalau hanya berdua, apa mungkin?" tanyaku ragu.

Sai hanya tersenyum misterius. "Kata siapa kita hanya berdua saja?" katanya.

"Kami juga pergi." Kudengar suara seseorang dari belakang mobil Sai. "Mana mungkin kami membiarkan teman kami merasakan petualangan sendirian saja kan?"

"Shikamaru?! Eh, Kiba dan Choji juga ada?!" teriakku kaget.

"Kami juga ikut kok." Kudengar suara Ino-chan dari sudut jalan. "Kami tak akan membiarkan Hina-chan menderita." Tambahnya sambil mengedipkan mata pada Sakura-chan yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!"

Kudengar suara mobil keluar dari gerbang rumahku, kaca jendela pengemudi terbuka. "Saya akan melakukan apapun agar Tuan muda bisa bahagia." Tambah pengemudi mobil keluargaku itu.

"Dei-kun! Kau tidak takut nanti dipecat Tou-san?" kataku kaget.

"Sekarang tidak hanya berdua kan? Sekarang kita berdelapan." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ya." Balasku pendek sambil mengepalkan tinjuku. "Sekarang saatnya kita rebut kembali Sasuke dari mereka."

... Chap 17 End...

**Em... masih bersambung ke berikutnya, jangan khawatir. Tapi... mungkin besok episode terakhirnya lho. Yah, pasti kalian udah bosen bacanya kan? Tapi Mai senang lho, kalau kalian mau baca.**

**Arigato!**

**Balasan review kali ini :**

devilojoshi : makasih udah review ya. Mai sesenggukan karena terharu nih, serius. Semoga chapter kali ini cukup memuaskan buat senpai ya. ^_^

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka: wah, senpai terlalu memuji nih. Makasih ya atas dukungannya, Zuki-senpai!

**Sekian dari saya. Maaf jika mengecewakan, Mai undur diri.**

**Selamat siang dan selamat membaca ^_^**


	18. Tell Me About Your love

**Naruto POV**

Langit berubah kelabu, suara bisingpun terdengar suram. Mentari tertutup mendung, senjapun kini mulai berganti warna. Ah, sejak kapan dunia tampak kabur? Namun hanya ada kau dipandanganku, karena aku mencintaimu.

Aku tahu. Namun aku bisa apa? Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku tertawa kecil. Betapa bodohnya diriku, padahal harusnya aku tahu aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu bersama dirinya. Biarlah kekuatan cinta ini berubah jadi dosa, aku tak peduli. Namun satu hal yang jelas.

Akan kutunjukkan perasaanku padamu, bagaimanapun caranya.

Terserah orang mau bilang apa. Aku sudah tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu. Tak peduli seperti apapun caranya, tak peduli seperti apa rintangannya. Aku sudah tak pedulikan apapun lagi.

Karena, cinta itu buta. Meski aku tahu kalau apa yang kulakukan ini salah, aku sudah membuang semua milikku untukmu. Keluargaku, hartaku, hak warisku, aku sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi jika kau bisa menjadi milikku.

Di rumah mewah itu. Aku tahu di dalamnya ada kau. Kau pasti sedang sengsara saat ini, merutuki dirimu sendiri sama seperti yang kulakukan. Namun tak apa, tahanlah sebentar lagi. Kumohon tahanlah sebentar lagi, hingga aku datang. Setelah itu akan kupastikan dirimu menjadi bagian dariku selamanya.

"Tunggu aku, Sasuke." Bisikku sambil menatap rumah mewah yang bahkan jauh lebih mewah dari rumahku, yang tampak dari gedung tempatku berada saat ini. Gedung yng sudah disiapkan Sai sebagai markas kami berdelapan.

"Naruto kau sedang apa?" kudengar seseorang menyebut namaku sambil menepuk pundakku pelan. "Jangan hanya melamun saja di sini. Apa kau sudah siap?"

Aku mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja… Sai." Jawabku. Aku kembali memperhatikan rumah mewah keluarga Uchiha yang saat ini mulai ramai didatangi orang yang diundang untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan pewaris Uchiha. "Hanya saja, aku masih tak yakin apakah kita bisa menyelinap masuk. Penjagaan mereka kuat sekali."

"Menyelinap? Kata siapa kita akan menyelinap?"

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung sambil menatap wajah pucat Sai Uchiha. "Kalau tidak begitu, gimana caranya kita masuk?"

"Hanya ada satu jalan masuk." Katanya sambil menunjuk gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha yang ketat dijaga pria-pria kekar nan menyeramkan. "Lewat pintu depan. Ini saatnya kita merebut kembali Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum puas. "Kau benar. Karena cinta itu adalah perang. Dan tak ada perang yang dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi." Kataku sambil mengacungkan jempol pada adik tiri beda ibu Sasuke itu. "Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku berani bertaruh mereka pasti tahu nama dan wajahku. Dan jujur saja aku tak suka berkelahi, lho."

Sai tersenyum iblis.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah benda berwarna hitam dari tas yang dibawanya.

"Oh-oh." Gumamku saat merasakan firasat buruk merayapi punggungku.

Sai kembali tersenyum palsu. "Tenang saja, Haruno-san dan Yamanaka-san akan membantumu, kok." Katanya.

Aku menelan ludah.

'Gawat.' Batinku.

… So Love With Two…

**Sasuke POV**

Seorang pria bertopeng spiral yang tengah menyambut dan mendata para tamu yang hadir tampak sedikit kaget saat melihat seorang pemuda yang sudah dia kenal baik selama ini berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggandeng seorang gadis.

"Tuan Muda Sai, bukankah anda ada di dalam?" tanyanya pada putra pemilik rumah tempat dia bekerja itu. "Kapan Tuan pergi? Saya tak melihat Tuan pergi." Katanya lagi dengan nada sopan khas seorang pelayan.

Sai tersenyum sedikit. "Aku pergi pagi-pagi sekali, wajar kalau kau tak melihatnya, Tobi." Katanya dengan nada manis. "Aku menjemput kekasihku." Katanya sambil mengenalkan seorang gadis yang sejak tadi tengah setia bergelanyut di lengannya.

"Kekasih Tuan?" Tanya sang pelayan dengan nada tak percaya. Pelayan bernama Tobi yang sudah sejak dulu bertugas untuk mengawasi dan menyediakan keperluan Sai sejak pemuda itu datang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha, mengernyit sedikit. Dia merasa aneh, karena selama ini yang dia tahu Tuan Mudanya itu tak pernah punya ketertarikan pada hal lain selain menjatuhkan Sasuke Uchiha, kakak tirinya.

"Ya, aku ingin mengenalkannya pada Tousan dalam kesempatan ini." Jawab Sai masih sambil memasangkan senyum palsunya. "Kau tak gugup kan, Sayang?" tanyanya lembut pada gadis di sisinya itu.

Gadis itu mendongak sedikit dan mengangguk pelan.

Tobi terpesona.

Gadis itu sangatlah cantik, namun sekaligus aneh. Mungkin karena dari tadi gadis itu sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam sepunggung yang amat indah, terlihat klasik dipadukan dengan kulit putih pucat yang warnanya nyaris sama dengan warna kulit Sai. Matanya berwarna semerah darah, menakutkan sebenarnya, namun wajah manis daan imut yang membingkainya itu membuat kesan menyeramkan itu langsung pudar.

Dia mengenakan gaun hitam yang amat panjang, sampai-sampai ekor gaun tersebut harus terseret dan teronggok di lantai sekitarnya. Di bagian dadanya ada renda hitam yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dengan rumit dan dihiasi oleh korsase mawar merah yang membuat penampilannya makin mengesankan saja. Di tangannya yang tak menggandeng lengan Sai, dia membawa sebuah tas yang ukurannya cukup besar untuk dikatakan sebagai tas tangan yang warnanya senada dengan gaun yang dikenakannya, hitam kelam. Penampilan yang sangat eksotis, seakan-akan dia baru saja keluar dari sebuah film barat klasik mengenai Dracula. Namun sayang, wajah manis gadis itu sedikit tersembunyi di balik jaring-jaring tipis yang menjuntai dari topi lebar yang dikenakannya membuat orang lain tak dapat dengan leluasa menikmati wajah sang gadis yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu siapa nama anda? Biar saya catatkan di daftar tamu." Tanya Tobi sambil mengangkat penanya.

"Namanya…" Sai berkata sambil menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Namanya… Namikaze. Namikaze… Naruko. Ya, Namikaze Naruko."

Tobi mengernyit sedikit. Tak bisaanya Tuan Muda Sai tampak gugup seperti ini, batinnya bingung. Namun dia menepiskan semua pikirannya. 'Toh ini bukan urusanku.' Pikirnya sambil membukakan pintu bagi pasangan itu. Para bodyguard yang menjaga pintu itupun langsung menyingkir semua saat Sai melangkah masuk.

Sementara itu beberapa tamu mulai berdatangan, salah satunya adalah seorang pria berambut ekor kuda menantang langit dan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang poninya menutupi sebelah mata. Gadis itu membuat Tobi terpaku sejenak. 'Dia… dia mirip sekali dengan orang itu…' katanya dalam hati sambil mengenang sesosok orang dalam dirinya.

… So Love With Two…

Sai menunggu sambil duduk di kasurnya. Dikenakannya headset untuk menutupi suara gemericik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Dilakukannya hal itu semata-mata hanya untuk menjaga pikirannya agar tak melenceng ke mana-mana.

Di sampingnya teronggok satu set pakaian wanita berwarna hitam lengkap dengan wig panjang hitam juga. Pakaian itulah yang tadi dikenakan oleh orang yang saat ini tengah mandi di kamar mandi pribadinya itu.

"Sai." Panggil seorang pemuda bebarengan dengan terdengarnya suara kenop pintu kamar mandi dibuka. "Apa yang lain juga bisa masuk?" tanyanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku telah memberi masing-masing dari mereka sebuah undangan. Saat ini pasti mereka sudah masuk dan siap di posisi masing-masing." Katanya masih tanpa berani menatap pemuda bersurai pirang yang mengajaknya bicara. Takut akal sehatnya menghilang saat melihat keadaan pemuda itu yang … katakana saja Sexi, walaupun si pirang itu sudah mengenakan pakaian yang tadi disembunyikan dalam tas tangan hitam samarannya.

"Kalau bukan demi Sasuke, aku tak akan mau memakai dandanan seperti itu. Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan bahkan sampai mengecat kulitku! Mengerikan sekali!"

Sai mengangguk, hatinya terasa sakit mendengar penuturan Naruto itu. Namun dia tetap bertahan, karena dia memang sudah memutuskan untuk membantu Sasuke meraih kebahagiannya bersama Naruto. "Sekarang semua terserah padamu, Naruto." Katanya.

Naruto tersenyum puas. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pun akan melaksanakan tugasku dengan sebaik-baiknya." Katanya sambil membuka pintu kamar Sai, "Aku pasti akan menonjok perut si Teme itu." Katanya yakin, walau dalam hati ia ragu juga karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.50, yang berarti sepuluh menit lagi acara akan dimulai.

Sai terdiam beberapa saat setelah kepergian pemuda pemilik mata sapphire itu, tiba-tiba dia bergumam kecil, "Gawat, aku lupa bilang pada Naruto dimana kamar Sasuke." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepala frustasi.

Sementara itu, Naruto tengah berkeliling rumah mewah itu dengan perasaan gugup. Gugup karena dia takut dikenali dan gugup karena dia tersesat di rumah itu.

"Payah, gimana mau nyelamatin Teme kalau aku sendiri nyasar." Rutuknya sambil memandang langit-langit lorong tempat dia berjalan seolah-olah di sana terdapat peta yang akan membawanya ke tempat Sasuke.

BRUK!

Naruto merasakan ada seseorang menabraknya. Dia menunduk, dilihatnya seorang gadis yang sudah familier dengannya tengah terpuruk di lantai. "E… Hanabi-chan?" Tanya Naruto melihat anak gadis yang ditabraknya itu ternyata adalah adik sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Sementara itu, gadis yang tadi ditabrak Naruto itu, mendongak kaget saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sudah cukup familier baginya. "NARU-NII?!" teriaknya tidak percaya sambil menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "Ke… kenapa Naru-nii ada di sini?" Tanya gadis bernama Hanabi Hyuga itu tak percaya.

"Aku… e… apa kau akan marah kalau aku bilang aku datang untuk membatalkan acara pertunangan ini?"

Hanabi langsung memeluk sosok pemuda itu erat. "Mana mungkin! Aku malah senang. Nee-san terus saja menangis di kamar, aku tak tega melihatnya." Katanya masih sambil memeluk Naruto erat. "Naru-nii, kumohon selamatkanlah Nee-san…" dia meminta.

Naruto membelai lembut kepala Hanabi. "Tentu saja aku akan menolongnya, tak akan kubiarkan Hina-chan jadi menderita." Janjinya. Lalu dia langsung mengguncang pundak Hanabi dengan tiba-tiba, "Oh, ya. Hanabi, apa kau melihat Sakura-chan atau Ino-chan di sini?"

"Saku-nee dan Ino-nee?" gadis itu menyebut panggilannya pada dua gadis sahabat kakaknya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu. "Saat ini mereka sedang mengantar Nee-san ke ruang utama tempat acara pertunangan akan berlangsung." Jawabnya polos.

"…"

"…"

"APA?! ACARANYA SUDAH MULAI?!"

… So Love With Two…

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan. Jangan menangis lagi." Sakura berusaha membujuk sambil membelai-belai tangan Hinata lembut. "Tak baik jika seorang gadis menampilkan wajah sedih di acara seperti ini, jadi tersenyumlah, Hinata-chan."

Namun gadis bermata lavender itu malah semakin keras terisak. "Hiks, tapi aku, hiks tak mencintai, hiks Sasuke-sama, hiks… kalian tahu kan kalau hiks… kalau aku menyukai… hiks… Naruto-kun…" katanya sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh menuruni kulit putih susunya. "Otou-sama yang memintaku… hiks… menerima hiks perjodohan ini…"

Ino dan Sakura saling pandang dengan raut wajah tak tega. Mata mereka saling tatap dengan serius. Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk pelan, memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk mengatakannya.

"Hinata-chan… sebenarnya…" Ino berkata sambil memeluk pundak Hinata berusaha menenangkannya, "Sebenarnya Naru-chan ada di sini…"

"Apa?!" Tanya gadis tak berpupil itu kaget. "Kenapa Naruto-kun bisa ada di sini?"

"Dia akan menghentikan acara perjodohan ini. Jadi kau tenang saja."

… So Love With Two…

Sasuke memakai jasnya dengan malas. Didengarnya suara pintu kamar diketuk keras. Tanpa membukanya pun dia sudah tahu siapa orang itu.

"Aku sudah siap, Tousan." Katanya sambil keluar kamar.

Fugaku melihat putranya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Penampilanmu buruk sekali." Katanya pendek.

"Hn."

"Setelah ini kau akan keluar dari Konoha Gakuen, aku tak melihat kegunaan kau ada di sana lagi." Katanya memberiitahu putranya.

"Hn."

Pria tua itu tersenyum sadis. "Setelah ini kau tak akan lagi bertemu dengannya, si Uzumaki Naruto itu. Dan kau akan kembali menjadi normal, sama seperti dulu." Dia berkata dengan nada datar. "Kau akan menggantikan Itachi menjadi pewaris keluarga ini. Inilah takdirmu, kau harus menerimanya."

"Aku tahu."

Fugaku Uchiha tersenyum puas. "Kita harus bergegas. Banyak tamu yang sudah menunggumu, pewaris Uchiha."

Sasuke terdiam, dia hanya mengikuti ayahnya dalam diam. Tak ingin lagi mendebat pria tua itu. Memang, apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya itu semua benar. Jadi dia tak punya alasan lagi untuk membantahnya. Tanpa diberitahu sekalipun, dia memang sudah berniat untuk keluar dari Konoha Gakuen dan menjauhi Naruto. Dia tak mau menyiksa dirinya lagi dengan melihat keakraban Naruto dengan Sai. Dan dia juga tak ingin lagi membuat Naruto menangis, sudah cukup dia membuat orang yang paling dicintainya itu menderita.

Toh dia akan segera memiliki tunangan. Tunangan yang cantik dan sangat kaya, persis seperti apa yang diharapkan ayahynya.

Dengan begini semua akan berjalan lancar.

Hanya saja, dadanya terasa sesak. Terasa sakit. Dan dia tak bisa lagi membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

'Aku tak akan memintamu untuk memaafkanku, Naruto. Karena aku memang tak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Jadi…bencilah aku. Bencilah aku dan hilangkan keberadaanku dari dalam hatimu.'

… So Love With Two…

Deidara menunggu di luar dengan sabar, dia bersandar di mobilnya sambil memainkan ponsel. Sesekali diliriknya jam arloji untuk melihat berapa lama tuannya ada di dalam. 'Sudah satu jam, apa yang mereka lakukan ya?' tanyanya dalam hati. Lalu dia kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Dilihatnya wallpaper yang menghiasi ponsel miliknya itu. Di sana terlihat dirinya sedang difoto bersama seorang pria. Dia tersenyum pelan.

'Aku kangen,un. Ingin ketemu sama kamu, un.' Katanya dalam hati sambil mengecup pelan foto itu. Lalu dia tersenyum kembali mengingat pria yang dicintainya itu. Pria yang ditemuinya di sekolah khusus untuk 'butler', dimana dia menjalani pendidikan yang keras untuk berlatih melayani keluarga-keluarga terhormat, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini, melayani keluarga Uzumaki.

'Bukannya aku tak senang dengan kehidupanku, un. Tapi… andaikan saja aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Tobi.' Katanya dalam hati.

"Maaf, apa anda punya korek?" Tanya sebuah suara di belakang Deidara dengan nada sopan.

Deidara berbalik sambil tersenyum sopan, seperti yang sudah diajarkan padanya. "Maaf, saya tidak merokok." Katanya tanpa melihat siapa orang yang menanyainya itu.

"Aku tahu, kok. Deidara-senpai."

Deidara langsung melongo mendengar panggilan itu, hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan senior, dan orang itu adalah semenya… "Tobi?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Hei, Senpai. Lama tidak bertemu, masihkah senpai suka padaku?"

… So Love With Two…

Sasuke hanya diam saja saat acara itu dimulai.

"Pasangan kita adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Hinata." MC mulai memperkenalkan dua orang di panggung itu pada para tamu yang hadir. Dan dia mulai memberi pengumuman dan berbagai macam bualan, yang tentu saja semuanya bohong belaka. "Pasangan ini mengawali kisah cinta mereka yang indah sejak masa SMP…" (Kenal aja enggak), "Orang tua mereka sudah setuju pada hubungan mereka sejak awal…" (Namanya juga pertunangan paksa.) "Mereka sering melewati kebersamaan di tempat-tempat yang romantis selama mereka berpacaran…" (Mengerikan.)dan masih banyak bualan lainnya. Mungkin sudah segudang bualan yang dilontarkan sang MC, dan dengan setia Sasuke membantahnya. Di dalam hati tentunya. Sampai akhirnya datanglah acara puncak yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Acara Tukar Cincin.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah cincin dan sudah akan memasangkannya di jari manis Hinata saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangan dibuka dengan kasar…

"HENTIKAN!" teriak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan nafas terengah-engah. Semua pasang mata langsung terarah pada pembuat kehebohan ini.

"Naruto-kun…" lirih Hinata bahagia.

"Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Si pirang ini langsungberjalan menembus para tamu langsung ke arah panggung. Tanpa basa-basi dia berdiri di hadapan sang Uchiha bungsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Sasuke-Teme…" geramnya. "JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMUTUSKAN! DASAR TEME!" Teriaknya sambil memukul perut sang raven sekuat mungkin. Lalu ditariknya kerah pemuda itu. "Kau memang suka seenaknya sendiri." Katanya.

Lalu dia langsung mencium bibir pemuda itu.

"Seenaknya saja pergi, tanpa persetujuanku kau bertunangan. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu kan!" gerutu Naruto setelah memberi Sasuke ciuman singkat yang sukses membuat para tamu terkaget-kaget dan membuat Hinata pingsan. "Padahal…padahal kita kan… saling mencintai…"

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. "Kau benar, maafkan aku." Bisiknya pelan di telinga Naruto.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" teriak Fugaku murka sambil melangkah menuju panggung. "Dimana penjaga?!" teriaknya lagi, namun tak satupun penjaga yang dimintanya datang, untuk ini berterima kasihlah pada Shikamaru, Kiba dan Choji yang telah menumpas habis (?)para penjaga keluarga Uchiha tanpa bersisa.

Sasuke yang tahu benar posisi Naruto sedang dalam bahaya, langsung menarik lengan kekasihnya itu menjauh dari panggung. Dilihatnya para tamu membuka jalan bagi mereka seolah mempersilahkan mereka untuk pergi.

Dan mereka berlari keluar, menjauh dari semuanya.

Di dekat pintu Sasuke melihat Sai membungkuk padanya. "Selamat, Sasuke-nii." Kata pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih. Otooto-san." Jawabnya.

… So Love With Two…

**Naruto POV**

Aku berlari keluar kediaman Uchiha. Kulihat langit berbintang di atasku.

Ah, sejak kapan langit cerah kembali? Seolah menggambarkan perasaanku. Sambutan para bintang yang membiarkan kami pergi menjauh dari kegilaan dunia ini membuatku tertawa. Tak apa, aku memang kehilangan segalanya, begitupula Sasuke.

Namun kami beruntung karena kami tak kehilangan satu hal yang paling penting.

'Pasangan kami.'

…So love with Two END…

**Wah, akhirnya tamat juga FF ini, Mai lega deh…**

**Tapi karena masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, mai berniat membuat special chapnya. Baca juga ya hehehe. Yah Mai balas dulu reviewnya ya.**

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka**** : umur mai 16, tapi bagi mai, orang yang lebih ahli itu adalah 'senpai' tak peduli umurnya ehehe. Awalnya Mai berniat kalau yang diberikan Sai pada Naru bukan buku harian Sasu sih, tapi surat Sasu buat Naru. Namun… Mai piker pasti aneh banget kalau Sasu nulis dyari, jadi Mai coba hahaha**

**devilojoshi**** : maaf Loshi-sama, Mai nggak update kilat, sibuk sekolah nih… huhuhu. Akhirnya memuaskan tidak?**

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**** : terimakasih senpai, maaf chap ini tidak memuaskan ya?**

**NamikazeNoah : begitulah hehehe**

**Neterya imel****: maaf ya senpai kalau endingnya mengecewakan. Mai berusaha membuat happy ending buat semua orang (kecuali Fugaku) sih, hehehe.**

**nasusay****: huaaaa senpai baik sekali, Mai jadi terharu hehehe. Sebenarnya Sasu tau kok kalau Naru seorang pewaris. Maai minta maaf jika endnya nggantung ya… Itachi muncul ko… di chap spesialnya.**

**7ia: maaf, sudah panjang-panjang malah belum selesai. Gomennasai -_-**

**Sekian dari Mai, maaf jika banyak banget kesalahan ya**

**Satu lagi REVIEWWWWWWWW!**


	19. Spesial Chapter: For Us

**Naruto POV**

Aku makan malam dengan keluargaku seperti biasa. Namun malam ini tak akan menjadi malam yang biasa, aku jamin itu.

"Tousan, kalau misalnya aku menolak menjadi pewaris… apa yang akan Tousan lakukan?" tanyaku tanpa berani menatap wajah pria berambut pirang yang mirip denganku itu.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" jawab Tousan bingung. "Mungkin Tousan akan mengangkat anak untuk menggantikanmu. Tapi kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu, Naruto? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak Tousan." Dustaku. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali, Naruto." Timpal Kaasan, "Tadi kau menghilang seharian, sekarang kau bertanya seperti itu. Rasanya benar-banar tak seperti dirimu saja."

Aku tersenyum pelan. "Masa, sih Kaasan?" tanyaku berusaha terdengar ceria, seperti biasanya. "Tadi aku Cuma pergi main dengan Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan saja kok. Habis bosan kalau di rumah terus-terusan sih, hehehe."

'Ya, benar. "Bermain" dengan Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan. Juga Sai, Deidara, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Choji. Juga Sasuke…' Sinis aku berkata dalam hati.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu." Kata Kaasan sambil tersenyum lega. "Aku sempat menghawatirkanmu tadi, tapi kalau kau senang, aku juga lega." Tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum pelan, kurasakan kegetiran sekaligus kelegaan muncul dalam nada suaraku. "Jika aku bahagia… apa kalian bisa memaafkanku?" tanyaku sambil menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan aku, Tousan, Kaasan."

"Apa yang kau…" kudengar suara Tousan semakin lirih, lalu tiba-tiba dia kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh tertidur di meja makan.

"Minato!" teriak Kaasan kaget, lalu dia mulai linglung juga. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang telah direbahkan di meja, dia bergumam pelan. "Naruto… kau…" lalu matanya terpejam. Dia telah menyusul suaminya ke alam mimpi sekarang.

Aku bangkit berdiri, kurogoh saku celanaku dan kuambil sebuah botol kecil bening yang isinya tinggal separuh. Obat tidur. Obat tidur yang sama dengan yang kucampurkan ke dalam makan malam orang tuaku.

Aku berjalan ke arah mereka yang tengah tertidur lelap. Lalu kukecup pipi mereka, tanpa sadar air mata menetes jatuh. "Selamat malam, Tousan, Kaasan." Bisikku pelan. "Kuharap kalian tidur dengan nyenyak, sekarang… waktunya kalian tidur…"

Setelah itu kutinggalkan ruang makan keluargaku dan masuk ke kamar. Di dalamnya, duduk di ranjangku, seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx tajam tengah menungguku dalam kegelapan.

"Sasuke…" panggilku pelan.

"Kau sudah selesai, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Aku langsung berlari menghambur ke pelukannya, memuntahkan semua perasaan perih dan sakit yang kupendam dalam hati. Kurasakan tangannya yang kekar memelukku erat seolah berbisik, 'Tak apa, kau tak sendiri. Mulai saat ini ada aku di sisimu.'

Ya, mulai saat ini, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.

Karena aku membutuhkanmu, Sasuke.

**Sakura POV**

Aku tengah berada dalam kamarku sambil memeluk lutut erat. "Ino-chan, yang kita lakukan saat ini sudah benar kan?" tanyaku pada gadis berambut pirang yang saat ini memutuskan untuk menginap di rumahku.

"Sakura-chan? Apa kau menyesal?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja… untuk setelahnya ini akan menjadi jauh lebih berat lagi, terutama untuk Naru-chan." Kataku pelan. Aku merenungkan kisah yang telah dialami Naruto selama ini, lalu tanpa sadar aku berkata. "Ah… menyedihkan sekali ya, kisah cinta yang terlalu berat. Aku tak mau mengalami kisah cinta seperti itu."

"Bukankah kau sendiri punya kisah yang tak kalah sedihnya juga?" jawab Ino-chan bingung. Lalu dia menunduk sedikit sambil bergumam dengan suara kecil, "Apa baik keputusanmu untuk tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naru-chan dan Sasuke-kun?"

"Tentang apa?!" tantangku, "Tentang kenyataan kalau akulah yang membat Itachi-kun meninggalkan rumahnya?! Tentang kenyataan kalau Itachi-kun lebih memilih aku daripada tunangan yang dipilihkan ayahnya?! Atau tentang aku yang selama ini menyembunyikan Itachi-kun?!" teriakku dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Aku tak bisa, karena jika kukatakan, Naru akan membenciku. Mungkin dia akan menyalahkanku. Karena akulah penyebab awal semua kejadian ini terjadi." Kataku dengan nada pelan.

Ino-chan terdiam sejenak. "Kau sudah mengatakan kejadian hari ini pada Itachi-sama?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, lalu dia pergi." Kataku sambil membelakangi Ino-chan.

"Sakura-chan…" panggil Ino-chan dengan nada prihatin.

"Dan…dia berjanji akan membuatku jadi First Lady keluarga Uchiha." Aku menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, hebat sekali!" teriaknya puas. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan berusaha jadi First Lady keluarga Nara atau jadi Second Lady keluarga Uchiha."

Aku mengernyit sedikit. "Bukankah Shikamaru Nara itu kekasihnya Kiba Akimichi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ah, apa susahnya sih, merebut kekasih orang."katanya dengan nada percaya diri sambil mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Dan kau juga suka pada Sai Uchiha? Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa semua cowok yang kau sukai itu pecinta sesama jenis sih?" tanyaku geli sambil tertawa keras.

Ino-chan tersenyum kecil. "Aku suka cowok nyimpang. Menurutku mereka Sexi. Hahaha." Katanya sambil tertawa genit.

"Dasar."

**Shikamaru POV**

"Hm… akhirnya selesai juga, merepotkan." Kataku sambil menopang dagu. "Mereka berdua itu memang orang yang merepotkan."

"Huh."

Aku mengeerling sejenak pada Kiba yang duduk di kursi sebelahku di dalam mobil. "Kenapa kau tampak kesal, hah?"

Namun dia tak menjawab dan hanya menyilangkan tangan di dada. Karena kesal dia tak menghiraukanku, aku mencubit pahanya sedikit.

"AH…" desahnya kaget, lalu akhirnya dia menoleh padaku dan membuka mulutnya, walau wajahnya masih tampak kesal. "Kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang tidak sadar kalau Yamanaka Ino itu terus-terusan mengerling padamu?" tuntutnya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak!" bantahnya sambil kembali menyilangkan tangan. Lucu sekali, sampai-sampai membuatku tertawa kecil. Kiba memang sangat manis, walau terkadang dia bisa sangat cemburuan. Seperti saat ini.

Aku menepikan mobilku dan menghentikannya. Lalu kutarik lengan kekasihku itu sampai dia menghadapkan wajahnya padaku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung saja aku melumat bibir mungil pemuda bertato segitiga di pipi itu dengan ganas, sampai-sampai membuatnya mengerang dan mendesah hebat, terutama saat aku mulai memainkan lidahku di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Lalu dia mendorong pundakku berusaha melepas ciuman itu. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku tahu, kalau cuma aku yang kau suka, tapi tetap saja kan…" katanya dengan wajah memerah malu. Manis sekali dia.

Aku berpaling ke kursi belakang menghadap teman kami yang seorang lagi yang saat itu tengah makan kripik kentang kesukaannya dengan rakus mengacuhkan kegiatanku dengan Kiba barusan. Maklumlah, sudah jadi makanan sehari-harinya melihat kami melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Apa kau akan marah kalau aku bilang kau tak boleh ikut menginap di rumahku malam ini, Choji?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya mengerti maksudku, "Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mengantarkanku sampai di depan rumah."

Aku tersenyum puas. "Ok, sepakat." Kataku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Tu…TUNGGU DULU!" Kiba protes dengan wajah campuran memerah dan memucat. Dia langsung mengguncang-guncang pundakku dengan kasar. "Se…sekarang? Tapi aku…aku belum siap, Shikamaru!" rengeknya.

"Tenang saja, nanti kau akan siap dengan sendirinya, kok."

"Ukh."

**Deidara POV**

Tobi berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan tubuh setengah telanjang, sementara aku masih duduk di kasur dengan tubuh terbalut selimut, malas untuk bangun, apalagi kalau mengingat selangkanganku masih agak sakit.

"Jadi kau yang membantu Itachi untuk pergi dari rumah, un?" tanyaku tak percaya dengan logat asliku. Toh, buat apa aku berformal ria sekarang.

"Begitulah, makanya aku sama sekali tak menghalangimu membantu majikanmu itu, karena aku mengerti perasaanmu." Katanya sambil meminum air putih yang telah disediakan di meja samping tempat tidur dengan sedikit membuka topengnya. "Selain itu, aku juga sebenarnya ingin membantu Tuan Sasuke. Hanya saja Tuan Besar tak lagi mempercayaiku." Tambahnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Jadi itu alasannya sampai kau membiarkanku menghajar habis para bodyguard yang berjaga di luar gedung ya?" kataku dengan nada mengerti. "Eh, Tobi. Sisakan airnya sedikit untukku." Protesku saat kulihat dia hendak menenggak lagi air di gelas itu yang tinggal separuh. "Aku haus."

Dia membuka topengnya sedikit, kulihat sebuah senyuman iblis terpasang di bibirnya. Aku menelan ludah dengan paksa.

Gawat.

Dia meminum air itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Kurasakan jarinya menarik daguku sedikit.

"Hmph! Glek." Kurasakan air mulai menuruni tenggorokanku.

Tobi menjauhkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana? Airnya dingin tidak, Senpai?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak. Airnya panas. Sangat panas." Jawabku dengan wajah memerah.

Nah, sekarang kamu tahu kan. Kenapa dia yang menjadi seme padahal usianya setahun lebih muda dariku.

**Fugaku POV**

Aku duduk di ruang pribadiku dengan wajah yang syarat dengan kemarahan. "Berani-beraninya Sasuke mempermalukanku di hadapan rekan-rekan bisnisku." Geramku pelan. "Setelah ini siapa yang akan jadi pewaris?" gumamku sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Kulihat foto lama keluargaku terpasang di meja. Kuambil bingkainya dan kutatap dengan seksama.

Itu adalah foto lama, sebelum keluargaku hancur. Di dalamnya ada aku, istri sahku yang saat ini telah meninggal, Mikoto dan anak-anak kami, Itachi dan Sasuke yang saat itu masih kecil. Aku membuka bingkainya. Kuambil foto lain yang kutaruh di balik foto keluargaku, itu adalah foto keluargaku 'yang lain'.

Di dalamnya ada aku dan seorang wanita yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi di dadanya. Sayaka dan Sai. Istri dan anakku yang tak sah.

Aku mendesah.

Kurasakan dadaku bergolak. Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang menguasaiku saat kulihat dua wanita yang berstatus istriku itu.

Mikoto, dia wanita anggun nan ramah. Dialah wanita yang sejak awal sudah dijodohkan denganku oleh keluarga. Dia wanita yang sangat baik dan cerdas. Aku menghormati dan mengaguminya, bahkan setelah dia meninggal setelah melahirkan putra kedua kami.

Namun di satu sisi, aku memiliki gadis yang kucintai. Gadis biasa yang kutemui di toko buku, Sayaka. Dengannya aku menjalin cinta terlarang. Karena saat itu aku sudah menikah dengan Mikoto dan sudah memiliki Itachi bahkan di saat itu Mikoto juga tengah mengandung putraku yang kedua. Namun apa daya, itulah pertama kalinya aku merasakan dalam hidupku seperti apa itu cinta.

Sayaka memberiku apa yang tak bisa Mikoto berikan padaku, kebahagiaan.

Tapi para tetua Uchiha tak menyukainya dan memaksaku berpisah dengannya, tak lama setelah dia melahirkan putraku yang ketiga.

Sai.

Tak hanya itu, seakan ingin melengkapi kesedihanku, beberapa minggu kemudian Mikoto pergi meninggalkanku ke alam lain setelah tubuhnya tak kuat lagi menderita karena penyakit Leukimia yang diderita olehnya.

Tujuh tahun kemudian, aku memdengar berita kematian Sayaka. Dia bunuh diri karena tak tahan menderita karenaku.

Aku menyesal. Dua wanita hebat yang mengiringiku sekarang sudah pergi.

Namun tak apa, karena aku masih memiliki Itachi, Sasuke dan… Sai. Aku mati-matian berusaha mengangkat putraku dengan Sayaka itu dalam keluarga Uchiha. Aku ingin membahagiakan mereka, hal yang tak bisa kulakukan selama ini.

Tapi aku salah, setahun setelah itu Itachi meninggalkan rumah, kemudian Sasuke mulai kehilangan senyumnya. Bahkan Sai pun mulai menutup dirinya dariku, dan mulai bersikap penuh kebohongan. Apa sekali lagi aku telah gagal membahagiakan keluargaku?

Dan sekarang Sasuke juga pergi.

Aku frustasi, kututup wajahku dengan kedua tangan.

Tok Tok Tok.

Kudengar suara pintu ruang pribadiku ini diketuk. "Masuk." Kataku sambil memasang sikap tenang yang selama ini salalu kugunakan.

Putra bungsuku masuk. "Tousan ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Kata Sai sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depanku.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta Tousan untuk tidak mencari Sasuke-nii. Aku ingin Tousan melepaskannya." Katanya tanpa basa-basi.

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Tidak akan." Kataku sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dua kalinya : melepas pewarisku pergi begitu saja." Jawabku tegas.

Kulihat Sai menatapku tajam. "Satu-satunya kesalahan Tousan adalah membuat Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-nii merasakan hal yang sama dengan Tousan." Katanya tak kalah tegas dengan kata-kataku. "Tousan menyesal karena telah menikah tanpa cinta. Tapi Tousan juga membuat Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-nii mengalami perasaan yang sama. Itulah kesalahan Tousan."

"Ini demi keluarga." Aku mengulang kata-kata yang dulu dikatakan orang tuaku padaku saat aku mengatakan ingin menolak pertunangan dengan Mikoto. "Tak akan kubiarkan keluarga ini hancur begitu saja." Tambahku.

Sai tampak mulai kewalahan menghadapiku. "Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke-nii, 'Tousan tak punya hati.'" Lalu dia tertawa dengan nada sinis. "Tousan bilang ini demi keluarga? Padahal keluarga Tousan itu kami! Yang Tousan maksud dengan 'keluarga' itu adalah perusahaan Uchiha! Bukan kami! Tousan pikir kami bahagia sekarang?"

Aku terhenyak, kurasakan pertahananku bobol. "Aku tahu, namun aku tak bisa melawan para tetua Uchiha. Apalagi setelah kami kehilangan pewaris berikutnya." Kataku dengann ada lirih sambil menutup kembali wajahku dengan kedua tangan.

"Asal ada pewaris, tak jadi soal kan?" kudengar suara bariton yang sudah lama tak kudengar berkata. Kubuka mataku. "Itachi?" tanyaku tak percaya melihat sosok pemuda yang saat ini sudah berdiri di muka pintu ruang kerjaku.

Sai tersenyum. "Sekarang itu sudah bukan masalah kan?" katanya sambil bangkit berdiri. "Jangan sampai mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya, Tousan." Katanya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Senyum yang sudah lama tak kulihat.

Sebelum keluar ruangan sempat kudengar Itachi berbisik pada Sai. "Aku mengaku telah salah menilaimu. Kau hebat, Ototou-chan."

Lalu padaku Itachi berkata. "Aku mau menjadi pewaris Uchiha lagi, namun ada satu syarat. Aku…"

Kali ini aku tak keberatan menerima syaratnya.

**Sai POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke luar ruangan. Lega rasanya telah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan selama ini. Dan satu lagi, aku lega Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-nii sudah mengakuiku sebagai adik mereka. Rasanya tak ada lagi hari yang lebih indah dari hari ini. Kupasangkan senyum asliku di wajah.

Aku juga harus berubah. Aku juga harus mulai membuka diriku sendiri pada orang lain. Putusku.

Kudengar suara tangis tertahan di lorong sebelahku. Kuputar arah jalanku menuju suara tangis itu. Dan betapa kagetnya aku mendapati seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna lavender indah tengah duduk di lorong rumahku sambil menangis sesenggukan. Walau tak melihat wajahnya, aku merasa mengenal gadis ini.

Kalau tidak salah, dia… Hyuga Hinata. Mantan calon tunangan Sasuke.

"Kau menangis karena pertunangan ini batal?" tanyaku tanpa berbasa-basi pada gadis yang tak menyadari kehadiranku itu.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya. "S…Sai-san… " katanya kaget saat melihatku sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Ma…maaf…" katanya sambil mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata tak berpupilnya yang berwarna lavender, sama seperti gaun yang saat ini dikenakannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "A…aku bu-bukan menangis karena per…pertu-pertunangan ini di… dibatalkan…" katanya dengan tergagap, "Maaf!" tambahnya.

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Harusnya kau bersorak gembira kan?"

"Aku…" kurasakan keraguan memancar darinya, mungkin dia sungkan untuk mengatakan hal sebenarnya padaku. "Se…sebenarnya aku…aku menangis karena a-aku patah hati… aku tak me-mengira kalau Naruto-kun a-adalah kekasih Sasuke-sama…" katanya dengan wajah yang tampak nyaris menangis lagi.

"Jadi… kau menyukai Naruto ya?" tebakku.

Dia mengangguk pelan.

Aku tersenyum. "Ternyata kita sama, aku juga menyukainya."

"Eh?"

Kulihat ekspresi gadis itu tampak tak percaya, matanya membula sempurna dan bibirnya terbuka agak lebar. Aku tersenyum dalam hati melihatnya, lucu sekali. "Jadi kita berdua sama. Sama-sama patah hati karena Naruto." Kataku sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Aku tak menyangka…" kata gadis itu lancar. "Padahal Sai-san kan sangat tampan. Pasti banyak gadis yang menyukai Sai-san. Tapi… kenapa memilih sesama jenis?"

"Tak ada alasan istimewa." Kataku pasti. "Karena aku mencintainya. Sama sepertimu."

Dia memerah lagi. "Ya…" lalu tiba-tiba kulihat wajahnya memucat. "Oh… a-aku lupa… Otou-sama pasti ma-marah besar setelah ini…" katanya lengkap dengan gagap khasnya. "A…aku harus ba-bagaimana? A-aku tak be…berani bertemu de…dengannya…" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku menemanimu menemui Hyuga-san. Aku akan bertanggung jawab karena acara ini gagal karena aku." Kataku sambil menarik tangan Hinata Hyuga dan menggandengnya.

"Te…terima kasih…"

Kulihat sebuah senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya. Kurasakan juga wajahku membentuk senyum yang sama. Senyum yang penuh dari hati.

Mungkin ini awal aku bisa membuka hatiku.

**Hanabi POV**

Aku salah duga.

Kupikir saat Naru-nii berkata dia akan membatalkan pertunangan ini, dia akan membawa Nee-san pergi. Tapi ternyata…

Dia malah membawa Sasuke Uchiha pergi.

Dunia pasti sudah gila.

Aku duduk di depan Otou-sama sambil mencoba menghitung berapa banyak kerutan di dahi Otou-san saat sedang marah. Tapi aku menyerah, banyak sekali!

Setelah ini Nee-san pasti akan kena masalah besar deh.

Kudengar pintu ruangan diketuk dan dibuka. Kutengokkan kepalaku mencoba melihat siapa yang datang pada saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini, siapapun dia, aku kasihan. Dia pasti akan kena semburan kemarahan dari pemimpin perusahaan Hyuga ini.

Ternyata Sai Uchiha…dan Nee-san?

Eeee… mataku salah lihat atau memang mereka bergandengan tangan?

"Uchiha Sai." Geram Otou-sama saat melihat pemuda itu masuk. "Mau apa kau datang ke sini, belum puaskah keluargamu mempermalukanku."

Namun pemuda itu tampak tenang-tenang saja, hebat. "Saya datang mewakili keluarga Uchiha untuk minta maaf. Saya siap bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan malam ini." Katanya sambil membungkuk di hadapan Otou-sama.

Nee-san terlihat kaget. "Sai-san…" katanya bingung.

"Kalau begitu, siapkah kau menjadi pengganti Sasuke untuk menikahi Hinata?" tantang Otou-sama membuatku dan Nee-san kaget setengah mati saat mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku siap."

Sekarang aku tak hanya kaget setengah mati tapi pasti tiga perempat mati. Aku yakin telingaku tak salah dengar karena saat itu Nee-san sudah jatuh pingsan lagi untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari dan Otou-sama hanya terbelelak tak percaya.

"Ya, saya bersedia menjadi tunangan Hinata-san."

**Sasuke POV**

Aku duduk di sebelah Naruto dalam kereta yang akan membawa kami pergi menjahi Tokyo. Ini saatnya memulai hidup baru, berdua dengannya.

"Sasuke, seberapa jauh kita akan pergi?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sejauh-jauhnya…" kataku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Kucium harum jeruk menguar dari tubuhnya. Wangi.

"Naruto." Panggilku. "Kau pernah bilang ingin mendengar yang sebenarnya kan? Kalau begitu sekarang akan kukatakan." Kataku pelan. "Sebenarnya aku tahu dari awal, walau menyakitkan, sebenarnya aku jatuh jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi Tousan tak suka dan menginginkan kita untuk berpisah, jika tidak, dia berjanji akan membunuhmu tapi sebenarnya itu hanya itu hanyalah cara untuk mengikatku. Terima kasih, telah membawaku pergi, Naruto. Aku ingin bahagia denganmu tanpa peduli kata dunia." Kataku panjang lebar. Lalu kuangkat kepalaku dari pundaknya dan menatapnya. "Kau mau?"

Dia tersenyum setelah terpaku sejenak mendengarku bicara panjang lebar, tak seperti biasanya. "Tentu saja aku mau." Katanya sambil memeluk lenganku erat. "Sebenarnya aku merasa aneh. Ini adalah kepuasan terbesarku namun aku juga merasa rasa kali ini sangatlah kubenci. Mungkin karena aku terbiasa dengan perasaan manis sejak kecil." Katanya dengan nada lembut. "Tapi aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Saking bahagianya aku merasa seperti ingin meledak." Katanya sambil memamerkan tawa lima jarinya.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Setelah ini kita pasti bahagia.

**Normal POV**

_Sepuluh tahun kemudian._

Sakura melambai kecil pada anaknya di dalam mobil yang akan membawa pewaris muda Uchiha itu pulang. Lalu gadis berambut merah muda itu memasuki kafe yang sudah sering dia kunjungi. Dilihatnya dua orang wanita melambai padanya.

"Ino-chan! Hinata-chan!" teriaknya sambil mendekati dua gadis itu. "Wah, Hina-chan, kandunganmu sudah besar sekali." Puji Sakura saat melihat perut Hinata yang saat ini tengah membuncit.

"Iya, te-terima kasih." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Dengar deh Sakura, kata Hinata anaknya kembar lho!" sambar Ino mencoba ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura kaget pada Hinata, lalu sebuah anggukan kecil malu-malu didapatnya sebagai jawaban. "Selamat,ya!"

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Padahal kalian kan keluarga, tapi kok kamu bisa belum tahu sih?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Setelah Hina-chan pindah mengikuti Sai, aku jadi jarang mengobrol dengannya sih." Katanya sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Hinata. "Apa lagi akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk mengurusi Yukimaru." Tambahnya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Ino berubah kesal. "Ah, menyebalkan. Masa Cuma aku dari kita berempat yang tidak bermarga Uchiha!"

"Tak apa kan Ino-chan… Sekarang kan Ino-chan sudah jadi First Lady keluarga Akimichi…" hibur Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, dan satu-satunya orang langsing di keluarga itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Uchiha… kemana perginya Uchiha yang satu itu?" tanya Sakura pada kedua temannya.

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, belum datang. Rumahnya kan yang paling jauh di antara kita berempat, jadi wajar kalau dia yang paling akhir datang." Jawabnya sambil meminum jus apel yang sudah dipesannya.

"INO-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN!" terdengar suara teriakan super keras dari arah pintu masuk kafe.

Tanpa menolehpun, mereka sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara cempreng itu.

"Panjang umur juga dia." Gerutu Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

Seorang pemuda berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe sambil tersenyum riang melihat tiga orang sahabatnya sejak kecil sudah ada di dalam.

Dan pemuda itu adalah…

Naruto Uchiha.

THE END

Yap, akhirnya selesai juga…

Rasanya ini adalah cerita yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttt ttttt panjang ya.

Mai bersyukur bisa buat ending bahagia untuk semuanya. Termasuk Fugaku dan Hinata juga, yang di chap lalu Mai jadiin tumbal. (Dijitak Fugaku)

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, di sini banyak pasangan yang nggak wajar ya…

Choji x Ino, Sai x Hinata, dan Itachi x Sakura.

Tapi sudahlah, toh menurut Mai mereka lumayan cocok kok (?) *selera Mai aneh deh.

Spesial. Kali ini Mai mau berterima kasih pada semuanya yang sudah review. Mem favorite kan dan mem follow cerita ini ^_^

Pertama saya balas dulu reviewnya:

devilojoshi : Makasih sudah baca sampai akhir, rated M nya ditunggu ya hehehe. Sekarang Hinata-chan bahagia kok.

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka: memang sengaja dibuat nggantung biar ada yang baca special chapternya hehehe (Dilempar sandal sama reader). Semuanya berbahagia kok, hehehe.

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: cepat? Perasaan lamaaaaaaaaa banget deh bagi Mai hehehe. Baca ya special chap nya

NamikazeNoah: hehehe, memang sengaja dibuat nggantung kok. Nasib semuanya sudah selesai diceritakan sekarang.

Guest : makasih pujiannya, menurut Mai pujiannya berlebihan lho, soalnya Mai kan masih junior di sini hehehe

Buat semua yang sudah review di chap berapapun makasih banget ya, Mai benar-banar terharu.

Lalu buat yang sudah ngefavoritin, makasih….. banget, Rasanya pingin Mai cium satu-satu deh (Pada kabur semua) hahaha

HyuuShiina-san, Miki Hibiki, NamikazeNoah, Neterya imel, Phoenix Emperor, Son Sazanami, Uchy-san, , kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, nasusay, yennz.

Lalu yang udah nge follow, Mai mau peluk satu-satu deh, kalian baik bangeeeettttt

Couphie, Miki Hibiki, Son Sazanami, , kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, nasusay, yennz.

Sekian dari Mai dan

ARIGATO!


End file.
